Everyone Has a Weakness
by ERVictson
Summary: After his fight with Naruto against Haku of the mist, Sasuke is laying wounded and unconscious on what will eventually be named The Great Naruto Bridge. Sakura is running full speed towards the love of her 12 year old life when she is caught in Itachi's genjutsu. What could he possibly want from someone like her?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll go too. That way you don't break your teacher's orders.." The bridge builder said grabbing Sakura's hand.

Almost to tears, Sakura quickly began leading the way to Sasuke. She ran past Naruto, paying him no mind, her heart racing.

_This can't be happening._ Sakura blinked back tears at the thought.

Finally at Sasuke's side, Sakura looks down at her teammate and cringes. He is covered in senbon and blood. As tears begin to surface from her eyes, that's when it happened.

The foggy, gray-blue sky turns to crimson. The fog becomes black. Sakura turns to see what is happening between Zabuza and Kakashi.

_Is this the extent of Zabuza's power?_

Looking behind her, she sees no one. Sakura becomes panicked she tries to return her attention to Sasuke — no one. The absence of the bridge builder at her side dawns on Sakura as she stands up.

"Naruto?" She chokes out.

"Hn."

Sakura turns around to the source of the response. Although she wasn't sure if it were friend or foe, she jumps at the familiar response usually given by her beloved. Standing in front of her is a tall man, mostly concealed by a black cloak with red clouds. His onyx black bangs peek over the cloak in heavy contrast with crimson eyes.

The man begins advancing towards Sakura. Scared, but not completely immobile, Sakura begins to step back. Every step forward he takes, she takes one back. It was a good plan, until she feels something hard against her back. She stretches her neck to look behind her to see the cause of her abrupt stop.

_A cross? What?_

Her thought process was interrupted by warm breath on the exposed side of her neck. Sakura freezes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispers softly.

"As if." The baritone voice replies, spinning her around.

He looked so much like Sasuke. Aside from the strange eyes and the face lines on either side of his nose, their facial structure was strikingly similar. He even wore his Leaf headband in the same way. He couldn't be a foe, he was from Konoha. Sakura's eyes grew wide, realizing how true she was.

_Was_ from Konoha.

She noticed the deep slash through the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her mind was reeling. She knew this man, but she didn't.. know him.

"_How about you? Last one." Kakashi nodded his head in Sasuke's direction._

"_My name.. is Sasuke Uchiha," The black haired boy in the middle began. "I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."_

Sasuke-kun, why are you so unhappy? _Sakura frowned at her new teammate._

_Sasuke began again. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone." He finished darkly._

She turned the memory over in her head as she looked into crimson eyes. Fear filled her entire being as another memory began to surface.

"_Yeah, that's the boy." _

_Sakura looked up from her desk to the boys sitting in front of her. They were looking at Sasuke._

_"I heard he was the one that found them. His entire family was gone. I can't imagine what that's like." The one on the left said, shaking his head._

_The boy on the right leaned over to his friend, "I see why he's such a jerk now. To come home and find his entire clan murdered. Did they find out who it was?" He now returned to his original posture, looking curiously into his friend's eyes._

_His friend leaned in._

_"My mom and dad were talking about it last night. My dad said it was the strongest guy in the clan, Sasuke's brother. Itachi Uchiha."_

Tears finally fell from Sakura's eyes.

"I k-know who you are.." She said in a muffled voice.

Itachi smirked.

"I-It-tachi U-" A hand came crashing onto her mouth to cut her off and then moved back to her cheeks roughly, causing her face to resemble a fish's.

Itachi leaned down to where he was eye to eye with the pinkette, looking into child-like emerald orbs.

"Kunoichi, don't refer to me as that. Uchiha has no meaning to me if you plaster the same name onto the end of my foolish little brother's name." He said, harshly releasing her face causing her to slide to the ground.

She lay there, crying tears of shock, fear, and pain. He didn't grab her face too hard, just hard enough to remind her who she was dealing with.

Sakura looked up at the elder Uchiha. "What do you want from me?"

Itachi stared into tear stained eyes and paused, as if not wanting to give away more than he had to. He finally found the perfect amount of words.

"You will see in due time, little girl. For now, I am leaving you with just this memory. You will not speak of this encounter to anyone, although.." He smirked. "They probably wouldn't believe you anyway."

"But.. I've been gone for so long...somebody has to have noticed.. Naruto or Sasuke-kun or—"

A hand was wrapped around her throat pulling her up to his level and a voice leaned in to speak directly has her ear.

"The Kyuubi is not any of my worry, nor is my weak little brother." Itachi stated, letting her crumble back to the ground, turning his back on her and beginning to walk away.

"T-they're stronger than you think!" Aside from the initial stuttering, Sakura was pleased with how strong her tone sounded.

Itachi stopped.

"Well. As interesting as that may sound, nobody has noticed your absence. While I can hold you in this universe for 72 hours, no time passes in reality." He began walking again and abruptly stopped again.

"Until next time, little girl.." Sakura heard him say as the crimson faded back to original gray-blue and the fog reappeared.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This is just a teaser to what I'm wanting to make a pretty lengthy story. I'm going to probably end 12 year old Sakura here & have the story pick up in around Shippuden times. Sorry for any literary errors, I didn't edit it very closely. So R&R & tell me what you think, any plot twists you would like to see (Can't promise I'll throw them in, but perhaps your suggestions may inspire a new story!), and any predictions you may have! I know it's early on, but just humor me!**

Until next time, which will be VERY soon.

ERVictson.

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**CAUTION: HIDAN AND HIS SHORT TEMPER. **

**I didn't want to change the rating due to his short-lived cameo appearance in this, but I figured I should warn you, there is mild language.  
Enjoy!**

"Can't we take a break, Forehead? The Village Hidden by Clouds isn't going anywhere." Ino groaned from the back of the squad.

The pink haired ANBU Captain turned around to see Ino doubled over, hands on her knees, panting. She sighed and looked at the others in the group.

Sai leaned in to Sakura's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "It _would_ be wise for us to stop here, Captain Haruno."

"Sai, you know I hate when you call me that."

"You're right," Sai began with his smile. "But I felt Captain Ugly would be a little too unprofessional."

Sakura smiled.

_He reminds me of a sad Naruto mixed with Sasuke.. _Sakura's smile faltered into a frown.

It had been almost a year since Naruto left with Jiraiya to go after Sasuke. Although Naruto sent letters to the village and a few to Sakura and Kakashi, he still hadn't returned home. Sakura felt useless. She wasn't able to keep Sasuke in Konoha all that time ago and she was too weak to even go after him. After Naruto left, she made a pledge to herself that when her two teammates returned, she would be strong.

Now, at first glance, no one would be able to put an identity to the ANBU Captain. It would be hard for anyone to imagine that the timid, crying little girl on Sasuke Uchiha's fangirl committee was now this feared ANBU leader from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her innocent green orbs still had the soft, kindness of the girl she once was, but now they also had a fire behind them. They were the hard emerald eyes of a warrior looking out from behind a rabbit ANBU mask.

"I guess we can make camp for the night." Sakura announced to her team, seeing the joy light up in their faces.

"I'll go get the firewood!" Kiba yelled with enthusiasm and ran into the forest, Akamaru not trailing far behind.

Choji looked up from his bag of potato chips, but instead of running to do anything, simply just sat down and continued his munching.

Ino rolled her eyes and began unrolling the tent. "Sai, how would you like to come help me pitch this tent." She said with a wink.

"I will decline." Sai said, jumping into the nearest tree to the highest branch. He pulled out his drawing pad and began sketching.

Sakura looked at the scene unraveling in front of her. Kiba was out of sight with Akamaru, but their fang over fang jutsu to cut wood into fire pit pieces could be heard if she listened closely. Ino, face flushed with anger and embarrassment was having difficulty starting the tent, and was yelling at Choji for assistance. Instead of stepping up to help his teammate, Choji pulled out a new bag of chips and turned his back, grumbling.

_How did I get stuck with a team like this?_ Sakura shook her head, smiling to herself._  
_

* * *

"Do you even know where we are, hm?" A blonde in an Akatsuki robe turned to his companion.

"Of course I know where the hell we are." The gray haired man growled back.

Deidara was silent for a minute, then argued back with. "That's funny. I think we've passed that same tree about 3 times, yeah."

Hidan whipped around angrily to face his temporary partner. "We're in a fucking forest. Do you know how many damn trees we've probably passed?"

"I was just saying, yeah." Deidara said passing Hidan and continued walking along the path.

Hidan was catching up to him, his short temper getting the best of him. "Don't 'just say' anything to me, I don't even like y—"

Deidara had stopped short with his left arm out, making Hidan bump into it.

"Do you feel that, hm?" He said turning his head to the right.

"What? Those little chakra signatures? They're probably wimps, Clay Boy." He paused for a moment. "Although, I could sacrifice whoever they are to Jashin.." He said with a dark smile.

Deidara grimaced at Hidan's wry humor. _I'll show you 'Clay Boy.' _

* * *

Sakura looked up from her book sensing two very strong chakra signatures a mile or two away on her left. She looked to her team who were now gathered around a fire roasting marshmallows and other food grudgingly donated by Choji.

They all seemed oblivious, except Sai. He looked over at her as she placed on her rabbit mask, nodding at him and pointing her head in the direction of the others. He returned her nod and she was off.

She jumped through the trees as silent as the night, kunai in hand. She was a quarter mile away from the chakra signatures, when suddenly another one appeared in her senses. While she had no idea who any of them were, the most recent one seemed more familiar to her than the other two.

_Is this someone from back home? I didn't call for backup.. _She shook her head, dismissing the thought. As Tsunade's apprentice, she usually sat and assigned people the missions that the Hokage chose for them. She knew practically ever chakra signature in the village.

The chakra signatures were on the move now, and when she realized they were running towards her, she gripped her kunai even tighter. She ran even faster, hoping that if she appeared quickly she would have the upper hand. Sakura arrived into an open field to find no one. She retreated to the outer edge of the clearing, still sensing her new found acquaintances as close as ever. She put the hood of her ANBU cloak up, camouflaging with the darkness of the night, her bubblegum pink hair now hidden from sight. She crouched on a tree branch, waiting to see if anyone made an appearance.

A small flash of white in front of her caught her attention.

_A bird?_

The bird landed gracefully on a small branch beside her, making a strange noise. It quickly occurred to her that doves are not very common, especially not in the Land of Lightning. Also, birds do not make hard noises when they land. Sakura leaned closer to inspect the small creature. It looked like something her grandmother used to make on her pottery wheels, only instead of using red clay, this person used white. Clay. Where did she read about white, clay birds?

Sakura jumped off the branch, quickly understanding what it was. The bird exploded, taking out much of the tree limb she was previously standing on. She remembered where she read about them and if it weren't for her mask, the enemy would have been able to see her much panicked expression.

The bingo book. That's where she read it. Deidara of the Akatsuki uses clay birds as explosives. And there's no possibility that Deidara is running around with a few boy scouts. She was in a clearing, alone, with what seemed to be three Akatsuki members.

A tree branch snapping behind broke her thought and she quickly turned around, fist laced with chakra ready to swing. Just as she was about to follow through, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up, her rabbit mask showing only her wide, brilliant green eyes.

_It was him._

She had never spoken of their encounter all those years ago and pushed it out of her mind. She never thought she'd ever truly see him again. But here he was. Itachi Uchiha looked down at the ANBU Captain, face emotionless, crimson eyes staring into his captive's face. _  
_

"Don't do that again." He said as if nonchalantly tapping a dog on its nose.

Deidara and Hidan arrived in the tree.

"Looks like Hidden Leaf shinobi, hm. This could be that group's leader, yeah." Deidara remarked, looking at the sight of Itachi about to rip the ninja's wrist right from their arm, and turning to his gray-haired partner.

Hidan chuckled, "If this is the leader, then the team seems screwed. This guy couldn't even land a punch." He gestured to the shinobi caught in Itachi's grip.

Sakura stood taller and tried to take her arm out of Itachi's hand. He let go, as if not caring or sensing her as a threat. Free of his restraint, Sakura would have probably retreated, if it weren't for the kunai being held at her throat.

"Now, you didn't really think we were gonna let you go run back to your little friends and tell them about us, did you? Hm?" Deidara spoke condescendingly from behind her.

Hidan approached the scene. "If we're gonna kill this guy, then I'm gonna sacrifice him to Jashin, dammit. I haven't tasted blood in weeks." He said, drawing his scythe.

Deidara turned to Hidan, about to argue with him about his religion and how he wanted no part in it, but a loud pop and burst of smoke appeared in front of him.

"Really? You couldn't even handle a shadow clone Mr. Artist? Son of a bitch." Hidan cursed, shaking his head and lowering his scythe.

Sakura was crouched a few trees away, thinking of a way to overcome the problem unfolding in front of her. _If I go back to the group and alarm them, that will put them in danger and I can't afford to have their blood on my hands_— Her thought process was cut short by a very gentle hand from behind her slowly coming up and closing over her mouth then releasing her. She turned around to see Sai with a single finger raised over his mouth, looking at her cautiously. Her eyes flicked to the tree holding the three Akatsuki members and he nodded his head. Sakura leaned in to whisper, "I'll go back to try and handle them. If anything happens, go back to the squad and bring them home. Tell them it was a very urgent message from Tsunade and I was already on my way there. You're in charge, Sai. Tell Tsunade everything. Wait in a nearby tree for my signal." If Sai hadn't been paying attention and reading her lips as she spoke, he probably wouldn't have known she was talking with how quiet she spoke.

He waited a moment, realizing this might be the last time he'd see the one person who never turned their back on him in Konoha.

"_Whatcha drawing?" Sakura asked, leaning down trying to see over Sai's shoulder._

_"It's nothing really.. just a sketch I've been working on for you." He replied nonchalantly closing his sketchpad._

_"For me? Whaaaat?" Sakura asked bemused._

_Sai rolled his eyes. "Although it should be written in history books as an infamous day, Ugly, your birthday_

is_ coming up soon." He smiled a real smile._

_Sakura blushed, "But, Sai, really.. you.. you don't have to do all that for me I'm ju—"_

_"You're my teammate, Ugly. I'm going to do whatever I feel suits me and what suits me is doing something for you on your birthday. Leave me alone, freak." He said waving his hand in a playful manner._

Sai smiled at the memory, and reached up to take off Sakura's ANBU mask.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY UGLY!" Sai yelled in a tone Sakura was never accustomed to hearing._

_She whirled around to find Sai holding out a picture of her, reunited with Team 7 including him and Yamato._

_"Sai! You shouldn't have, really it's. Just. WOW!" She said excitedly taking the picture from his offering hands. She beamed at the picture, her green eyes taking in every inch of it._

_He just shrugged. "It was nothing, really. Although, I only saw that weirdo Sasuke once in my life. He was a little difficult to draw, but I think I managed." He smiled a fake smile. "Happy Birthday." His smile grew wider. It was real now._

_She leaned in and gave Sai a kiss on the cheek. "Really.. Thank you."_

Sakura looked into Sai's normally emotionless gaze. Then he did something she'd never expect. Sai leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, just like the one she gave him on her birthday. Then his black eyes met green.

"You better make it through this, Sakura."

Sai disappeared to a tree a little farther away, watching to see if him and the rest of the team were going to leave with their Captain or not. Sakura put her ANBU mask back on and pulled her cloak back over her exotic colored hair.

* * *

"What did you expect me to do, hm, you're the one with those crazy eyes!" Deidara yelled looking at Itachi, who Deidara swore was giving him an annoyed look. "If anyone should be blamed, it should be you. You let go of his arm, yeah!"

"Hn." Itachi said, turning his attention away from the blonde.

Hidan was getting irritated. He turned to Itachi, "So what are we gonna do? Sit here with The Boy Wonder and talk about whose fault it is? Are we gonna go after this guy and kill him or—"

BAM.

Hidan was sent flying through the trees while Deidara and Itachi were left only with the view of a black figure with a blue, chakra fist coming their way. Itachi jumped to a higher branch, while Deidara took on their opponent with taijutsu. He just barely managed to dodge the punch, but before he knew it, Sakura had a hold on his arm sending chakra up it.

"Ohh, a medic, yeah?" Deidara said in a mocking tone kicking her legs out from under her, breaking the physical contact between them and leaving her on the ground and him standing above her.

Sakura cocked her head to the side a little, confused.

_How did he know? I'm sure anyone could just send chakra through someone's body..  
_

It was as if Deidara could see straight under her mask to her baffled facial expression, he smiled and leaned down. "Your light touch gave it away at first, yeah, but now your shock that I'm onto you clarifies it."_  
_

Sakura took advantage of his posture and pulled him to the ground and pulled out a kunai. Just as she was about to make the killing blow, a hand grabbed her wrist. It was like déjà-vu as she looked up to Itachi, his face emotionless.

His crimson eyes began to swirl with the Mangekyo Sharingan and she felt the effects immediately. He smirked. Thoughts of pain began to fill her conscience.

_Sakura walked into her home, but it was abnormally quiet. She looked around._

_"Mother? Father?" She called, but no answer._

_She began to ascend the staircase when an awful jolt of fear entered her stomach. Her parents lay in a puddle of blood, eyes staring, but not seeing. Sakura tried to scream, but no noise escape her throat. She ran to the Hokage tower. She climbed the steps and burst into Tsunade's office._

_Tsunade was sprawled out on the rug, her throat slit, blood pooling out around her body. Beside her lay the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. Sakura ran to the window and looked out to Konoha. Dead bodies covered the streets. She felt a hand pull her arm behind her back painfully, as if trying to dislocate her shoulder and rip her forearm off altogether._

Then it stopped. Itachi looked down, one emotion finally covering his face — Shock. Sakura gripped his arm lazily, taking advantage of his lack of focus for the moment and sent her chakra up his arm, inflicting upon him for real what he made her imagine. With a triumphant smirk, Sakura looked to a far off tree to Sai. She gave him a nod and he returned it. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Sai jumping out of sight into the forest.

Deidara looked at the ANBU captain laying beside him on the ground unconscious, then up to Itachi who was gripping his arm, looking at it. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were still wide.

"He's something else, hm?" Deidara whispered.

"Hn." Itachi said, leaning down, hand outreached to unmask his very worthy opponent.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! I can't wait for next chapter. It's going to be worth the suspense I'm sure you're all feeling. I didn't want to rush anything, ya know? Also, I don't want any Pro-Ino people to think I was making her out to be a whore in the scene with Sai and the tent. She was just being flirty Ino, hahah. I'm sorry for any literary errors, but I hope you guys enjoyed! R&R! Thanks!**

With all my love,

ERVictson.

**xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba and Akamaru were behind a tree. Ino was in a bush, kunai in hand. Choji had his food pill container ready to open. Sai walked into the clearing of their camp and everyone jumped. Kiba and Akamaru turned off in-mid fang over fang. Choji dropped his pills back into his bag and deflated his giant fist, going back to sit at the campfire. Ino was an inch from Sai, her eyes wide, her kunai in his grip.

"SAI WE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU. ARE YOU CRAZY?" She screamed, exasperated. She took a few steps back, trying to conceal the blush spreading across her face from the close contact.

Kiba and Akamaru steadied themselves up to their feet. They had never had to stop in the middle of their jutsu like that. "Yeah, man really. We heard a loud bang, and then felt a strong chakra signal go flying by us. We thought you were a threat." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Choji just grunted. "We really were about to kill you.."

Sai looked at his inherited team. _At least they were on their toes…  
_

"We have an urgent message from the Hokage to abort this mission and head back to the village immediately." He said coldly, his emotionless gaze piercing through each his subordinates.

Choji was the first to jump up. "Thank Kami. Let's go!" He started walking back on the path they were on previously that day, coming from the village. "I hate long missions!"

"Wait Choji." Ino said, eyeing Sai suspiciously. "Where's Forehead? She's the one who calls the shots."

Sai took in a deep breath that went unnoticed by the eight eyes staring at him. "Captain Haruno has left already. The message was an urgent one. She placed me in charge."

* * *

Itachi grasped the hood of Sakura's ANBU cloak firmly; a strange feeling captivated him as he began pulling it off. _It couldn't be…_ He thought. Dramatically and slowly, he began pulling it down, Deidara's bright blue eyes watching intently. Bubblegum pink came into view.

"What kind of warrior has pink hair, hm? They should have made him dye it to become a ninja, yeah." Deidara remarked, eyes still on the unconscious form beside him.

"Except for the fact this is not a 'him', Deidara." Itachi said coldly, pulling the cloak all the way off.

Deidara's eyes shifted to Itachi's emotionless ones. "That's impossible, yeah. A girl? 'She' broke your genjutsu, yeah!" Itachi flinched a little at Deidara's observation. He thought he didn't notice. Deidara's voice began to raise, his hand reaching for the rabbit mask. "'She' sent Hidan flying!"

He ripped it off. Itachi stiffened at her identity being confirmed. Deidara's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Long, bright pink hair framed a pale, beautiful face. A fine nose and long black lashes. Small, pouty rose colored lips, opened slightly. Deidara looked to Itachi. His eyes paused before slowly lingering to her chest, rising and falling with her breathing. "How could she, yeah.."

"THANKS FOR ALL YOUR FUCKING HELP GUYS." Hidan grumbled loudly, barely on his feet. He was leaning against a tree branch. He looked down at the small form his teammates were huddled around. "Who's that?" Nodding his head towards the passed out kunoichi.

"This." Itachi looked at Hidan, crimson eyes piercing him, "is the Konoha shinobi we were fighting."

Hidan paused. "He looks like a faggot." He snorted.

Deidara smirked at his comment. "We think 'he' is a 'she', yeah."

Silence. Hidan's eyes widened. "No bitch can fucking lay her damn hands on me. There's no way that's a girl." He took a step towards her. "There's only one way to find out..." A wicked smile spreading across his face.

Hidan took out a kunai, bending down and placing it at the front of Sakura's ANBU uniform. He began making a small incision in the cloth then a hand gripped Hidan's kunai dangerously hard. He looked up angrily.

"What the fuck do you think you're.." He trailed off as his purple tinted eyes met crimson. His tone immediately softened into a more respectable one. "What are you doing Uchiha."

"There is no need to expose her for your own personal gain." Itachi looked from Hidan to Deidara's faltering excitement.

Deidara's blue met red, his eyes narrowed. "So what are we going to do with her, hm?" His eyes lowered to Itachi's angry hold still on Hidan's kunai.

"I know a few things I'd like to do with her." Hidan chuckled, looking down at the beautiful kunoichi sinfully.

Itachi brought his attention back to Hidan, who looked up. Itachi's emotionless face unnerved him.

Deidara's eyes narrowed more on Itachi.

"Geeze, what's your damn problem, Uchiha? Shit!" Hidan said, pulling his hand from Itachi's death grip still holding him. "It was a fucking joke."

"Hn." Was all the black haired man replied.

Deidara reiterated his previous question. "So what are we going to with her, yeah?" His tone more irritated now.

"We will bring her back to base. Her medical skills could be beneficial and the information she holds could lead us to the Kyuubi."

Hidan looked at Itachi suspiciously. "And how do we know she is even useful. This bitch could be a low-skill medic and a damn nobody in her village. What use is she to us?"

Deidara turned to Hidan, taking in his statement. "Hidan has a point, yeah. How do we know she can benefit us?" He turned back to the Uchiha.

"It would be wise to take advantage of this situation. If she is of no use to Leader or any of us, she will be disposed of." He stated without feeling, leaving no room for argument. He took to pinkette up into his arms and began leading the way back to their headquarters.

* * *

Tsunade's hazel eyes widened.

"Shizune, I want Kakashi here." She said, not looking away from Sai.

"But Milady, Kakashi is about to set off on a new miss—"

"Now Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, finally looking at her with bitterly. "He needs to hear this!"

Sai stood silently in front of the Hokage's desk. Although she sounded angry, Sai could tell she was more worried than anything. The Foundation taught him how to read emotions. Tsunade was probably mad at Sai as well for not saving Sakura. Although, if he were in her place he would be just as distraught. Her apprentice has just been taken from her by a group of S-Class criminals and the last time she was seen she was falling unconscious. For all they new, Sakura could be dead by now.

10 minutes passed and the awkward and resentful silence was broken by Kakashi walking into her office.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Tsunade turned to Sai. "You tell him everything you just told me."

Sai turned to Kakashi, his face composed although he was battling guilt. Emotions were starting to grow on him ever since leaving the Foundation. "Captain Haruno has been abducted…"

Kakashi's single eye blinked then became wide. "She's a kunoichi." He started smoothly, calm, actually. "She can't just.. be stolen!" His tone was getting uneasy. "Sakura is an ANBU Captain.." He turned to the Hokage, his eye showing the worry behind it. "She's your apprentice!"

Sai paused for a moment then began again. "Kakashi, Captai—"

Kakashi turned back to Sai, looking calm, but anger and resentment filling his only visible eye. "You were second in command, Sai. Your captain can't just be stolen right from under your nose—"

"If you'd let me finish, I'd be glad to tell you what happened." Sai said, impatient. He was as eager to bring back Sakura as anyone else was.

Kakashi blinked. He realized his temper was getting the better of him. "I apologize.. I.. I didn't mean to snap." He took a deep breath. "Please, explain what you know."

Sai nodded. He glanced to Tsunade who nodded, and he began what he had been trying to say for the past three attempts. "After stopping to make camp for the night, our team was gathered around a campfire. Myself, I was in a tree sketching, while Sakura was reading her book. I glanced up after feeling two very strong chakra signatures. I looked to the others on our team and it seemed as though they were.." Sai paused, looking for words to describe his lazy, inexperienced subordinates, "Otherwise engaged." He chose to say.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, knowing who he was talking about and Kakashi just nodded for him to continue.

"I figured I might have imagined it, but when I looked to Captain Haruno, I saw she sensed them as well. She signaled for me to watch the group and she continued on her way towards the unknown visitors." Sai continued.

Kakashi was about to interject, but a menacing look from Tsunade silenced him. "Go on Sai." Tsunade said, directing her attention back to the former Foundation shinobi.

"I waited for Captain Haruno to return. After a few minutes passed, I tried to focus my senses in closer to where she might have gone. When I did this, I felt another strong chakra signature mingle within the other two. Minutes passed again, and I heard a faint explosion type noise come from the direction Captain Haruno went. I told the team I was going to get more firewood and ran to where I heard the noise."

Sai, almost out of breath from his report, took a deep breath and continued.

"When I arrived on the outskirts of the clearing, I saw a tree that was victim to an explosion. I sensed Captain Haruno in the area, but when I finally caught sight of her, she was being held at knife point by one of the three men."

Kakashi blinked. "Men? What do you mean men? Who were they? What did they look like? Did you know an—"

"Sai, can you describe the men to us." Tsunade cut Kakashi off, her calm voice in heavy contrast to his frantic one.

"I did not know any of the three men. Although," Sai's attention went to a small book sitting on Tsunade's desk. He reached for it and began flipping through pages. "This is a picture of the one that held the kunai to Captain Haruno's throat."

Kakashi snatched the book from his hands. He let his light black eye take in the sight of the man in the picture, his face paling. He turned to picture in the Bingo Book to the Hokage's view. "Deidara. The Missing-Nin from the Stone." He said, his voice filled with fear for his former student.

Tsunade swallowed hard, wetting her dry throat. "Go on Sai." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Captain Haruno used a substitution jutsu and retreated to a tree farther off from the group of ninja. Taking this as a chance to devise some sort of plan, I made my way over to her. She told me that if anything happened, to take the team and return back to you, Hokage-Sama." He turned to Tsunade. "She told me to wait for her signal, then she returned to the tree housing the alleged Akatsuki members. She was able to separate one of them from the group by punching him half way through the forest," Kakashi and Tsunade smiled, knowing the extent of their student's strength. "But then she fought hand-to-hand combat with Deidara, and as she was about to take him out, the third man stopped her from her attack." Sai gave a confused look, and then began again. "The man and Captain Haruno stared at each other for a moment, so it seemed, then she broke the eye contact and placed an attack on him. That's when she gave me the signal and fell unconscious." Sai finished his voice cold, as if regretting his decision.

Tsunade sighed loudly. Kakashi looked down. Sai turned his attention out the window.

Now Tsunade spoke.

"Kakashi. Send a messenger to Naruto. He'll want to know about this."

Kakashi and Sai both looked up.

"Naruto, Milady?" Kakashi and Sai asked in unison, both confused.

* * *

The sound of men's laughter awoke Sakura from her slumber. She opened her eyes lazily, to see the source of the noise. She heard talking. Slowly, her vision cleared and she saw _him_. Well, the back of _him. _Sakura was not lying down, but instead, she was tried to move forward, but she was bound by something. She looked above her. It was then that it dawned on her she was handcuffed. Not just handcuffed. She was bound to a piece of concrete hung on the wall. Her feet were also chained. She tried to wiggle out of them, but with no luck. Instead, she heard the talking stop. She looked up from her feet to find that she was the main attraction.

_REALLY? THEY HAVE ME ON DISPLAY IN THEIR DINING ROOM? _Sakura thought angrily as she saw the men at the table, sipping their wine, with plates of food before them.

Deidara was the first to speak. "My, my. Looks like someone's finally woken up, hm?" He said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed slightly. How long had she been sleeping in the same room as a group of murderers? Better, how did she even get there?

Noticing the rose color starting to cover her face, Hidan spoke up. "Don't tease her like that, Deidara. Her face is turning the same color as her hair."

A few chuckles were heard around the table and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Hn." Sakura grunted, unamused.

Deidara's eyes narrowed at her response and then quickly darted to the Uchiha sitting diagonally from him at the table.

Hidan chuckled. "Hey, baby, don't worry. I'm not mad about that punch in the woods." Sakura looked up and he winked.

Itachi looked at Hidan unamused, as a blue-skinned man began to speak between his chuckles.

"Hey, why don't we let her down? She isn't a threat to us… I mean," Kisame started to laugh again. "It's not like she has any chakra." The others at the table smirked.

Itachi finally turned around to look at the pink-haired female on bound to the wall behind him. He turned back around and shrugged, as if not caring.

Deidara looked at the red-haired shinobi. "Well, Sasori? Let's let her down then, yeah."

Sasori's fingers twitched with blue strings and then she was released from her wall. She stumbled a bit, not sure if it were lack of chakra, embarrassment, her quick release or just all the above. Sakura looked around the table. There were five men sitting at the circular table, a seat between each of them.

Her eyes went to the fishman. _Definitely not beside him._

Hidan caught her attention next. _No._

Itachi and she made eye contact. _Not on his life._

_He looks nice…_ Sakura thought looking at Sasori.

She had to make a decision now that she made her choice. Between Sasori and Itachi or between Sasori and Deidara.

Sakura's eyes darted to Deidara's somewhat hopeful blue one, then to Itachi's cold crimson.

_Atleast Deidara looks welcoming…_Was her final thought as she made her way over to between the redhead and blonde. Deidara smirked at the other members sitting at the table. Kisame rolled his eyes. Hidan sighed and shook his head, as if to say Sakura should've known better. Itachi and Deidara made eye contact. Itachi's emotionless face and burning eyes held Deidara's long enough to see his smile fade.

Breaking the uncomfortable eye contact, Deidara stood up and pulled out the chair beside him and Sasori. Sakura's eyes widened a little, but then the emerald orbs turned hard again as ANBU Sakura took over again. She sat down; only to have Deidara slide her seat in, then return to his own beside her.

"So what's your name, yeah?" Deidara asked, turning to the woman on his right.

Sakura's nose wrinkled at the question. "You don't really expect me to become on a first name basis with S-ranked criminals, do you?"

Itachi snorted, everyone at the table looked at him. "You expect us to believe as the Hokage's apprentice, you don't know any of our names?" He said, unfeeling. Everyone's eyes darted back to Sakura.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. _Hokage's apprentice?_

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the onyx haired man. "Just because I know your names, does not mean I have to tell you mine."

Hidan and Kisame chuckled. "Well, humor us then, Kunoichi. What are our names? And what does that bingo book say about us nowadays?" Kisame said.

She looked to her right first. "Sasori, the puppeteer."

She turned to her left. "Deidara, the pyromaniac." He smirked at the label they put on him.

Sakura's hard eyes went to Kisame. "Kisame, One of the later Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

Next to Hidan. "Hidan, no information available." He winked at her, pleased with the mystery behind his name.

Green eyes met red. "Murderer of his entire clan and betrayer of the Hidden Leaf: Itachi. _Uchiha." _Sakura stressed Uchiha, remembering their conversation from many years ago. Her eyes narrowed at him, not breaking eye contact.

Itachi smirked. The tension between the two of them could be felt throughout the room.

"I do believe I asked you not to use that title with me…

_Sakura Haruno_."

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know why I chose to make the ending so dramatic, hahah. But the reason this is kind of late is because I was spending a lot of time trying to figure out how I wanted this to go, ya know? Anyways, the reason for Deidara's glares towards Itachi is because he feels there's more going on between him & Sakura than he's letting on. Although, I do intend on this story being ItaSaku, a little DeiSaku never killed anyone, ne? HIDAN. OH GOSH HIDAN. Don't get me started on him! Sorry for any literary errors, but R&R! Tell me what you think, any plot twists you foresee. Maybe they'll be there, maybe they won't! Also, I am the worst for going back & just editing any tiny screw-ups, so if you guys that follow this are getting any notifications saying I'm updating, sorry for the false hope! I'm just fixing tiny things! But next chapter will be up much quicker, I think!**

Until then,

ERVictson.

**xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke and Naruto both had kunai in hand, lunging towards each other. Sasuke's blood red eyes looking into Naruto's clear, crystal blue with a hint of a smirk on his face. Just as Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind a surprised Naruto, a deep voice broke their concentration.

"Hey now guys, we have a message from Konoha." Jiraiya eyed the two boys, Naruto collapsed on the ground and Sasuke's kunai he had dug into the ground beside the blonde's head, carefully avoiding him. Naruto's eyes widened at how close the weapon was to him.

"Geez Pervy Sage! You could have announced yourself!" Naruto stood up and through his arms up, gesturing towards Sasuke. "HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME BY ACCIDENT."

Sasuke smirked. "You weren't scared, were you, Dobe?"

Jiraiya sighed. "HELLO NARUTO AND SASUKE, I'M ENTERING YOUR SPARRING MATCH NOW. Is that what you wanted?" He joked. "Really, Pakuun was just here, Kakashi must have sent him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And?"

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya began again. "The Hokage has ordered us to come back to the village. I don't know if they know we've found you, Sasuke, but I'm sure they'll be glad to know you're alive."

Naruto grinned and smacked Sasuke on the back. "I know someone who will be THRILLED to see you, _Sasuke-kun._" He put on his best impersonation of their pink-haired teammate.

Sasuke smiled, inwardly, of course. "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

Naruto's smile slowly faded as he started to think. "ehh. I'd say about.. a year? I don't know," He turned in Jiraiya's direction. "OI, Pervy Sage. How long have we been gone this time?"

Jiraiya was packing his belongings and scrolls into his bag. "I think it's been maybe 11 and a half months." He shouted back, offhandedly.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smiled, "Well, there ya have it. 11 and a half months."

Sasuke's mouth straightened into a thin line. "I haven't been in Konoha since I was 13."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto began packing his own stuff into his bag. "I left when I was 14 to begin my training with this old guy." He gestured to Jiraiya, and then continued. "I returned when I was about 16, but only stayed for about 6 months." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Then I shanghaied Pervy Sage into another trip to come find you."

Jiraiya groaned loudly. "Oh and what a joy it's been." He said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke smirked at the idea of the old man having to spend years with the hyperactive knucklehead ninja. His small smile faltered when he caught Naruto's eyes. He was facing him completely now, blue eyes staring into his own.

"You miss her. Don't you." Naruto said. It wasn't a question.

Sasuke avoided the eye contact. He wasn't going to have his eyes betray his feelings. "Of course not. She was the weak link of our team. I'm just making sure we still have something to protect when we go home."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked at him suspiciously. Sasuke met his gaze now.

_More than anything, Naruto._

* * *

Sasori turned his head to Itachi, just as everyone else did, and raised an eyebrow.

Kisame's grin faded. He didn't remember the pink haired girl from any of his and his partner's missions.

Deidara's eyes narrowed.

Surprise was in Sakura's eyes, but her tone didn't show it. "I see you know my name?" She said, nonchalant.

"Hn." Was the only reply.

"And my occupation?" Sakura continued.

"You're a top medic in your village and rival even the Hokage herself in medical skills. You will serve us well."

Sakura snorted. "_Serve _you? Not on your life."

Kisame's grin began showing again as he watched the tension between the two tighten. Deidara smirked a little at how her personality clashed with the Uchiha's.

Any hint of amusement in Itachi was gone now. "You will do what I say, when I say it, _little girl._"

Green met crimson and Sakura's eyes widened a little. The memory from 5 years ago was still clear in her head.

"_Until next time, little girl…"  
_

This _was_ next time. Sakura's heart beat a little faster. "What do you want from me?" She reiterated the question from her childhood.

_Itachi stared into tear stained eyes and paused, as if not wanting to give away more than he had to. He finally found the perfect amount of words. _

Sakura's eyes widened completely at his familiar response. "You will see in due time."

ANBU Sakura took over, sealing away her emotions. "That's what you think."

Sasori raised his eyebrow at the medic. She was a feisty one. His eyes looked passed her towards his fellow artist. A single blue eye looked at Sakura amused as well as admiring. He pursed his lips and rose from the table. Everyone's eyes went to him.

"I believe dinner is over." With that, Sasori turned and left.

There was a silence, Kisame stood now. "I think he's right…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, walking out of the room.

Deidara rose from his seat and started towards the door. When he passed Sakura's chair, he leaned down slightly, "Goodnight medic, yeah." He said barely in a whisper. She nodded sternly. The interaction went unnoticed by Hidan. Itachi watched Deidara with cold eyes until he was out of his field of vision.

Sakura looked up from the table shyly to Hidan.

He let out a laugh. "Sorry, Pinkie. If you think I'm sitting here with you and that fucking lunatic, you're on some shit." He got up, approached the doorway, then left the room.

Sakura sighed and rose as well, with the intentions of leaving. Just as she was walking by Itachi's seat, a hand flung out and grabbed her arm. She looked up, confused, but also angry. Her thoughts were cut short as crimson and black swirls began to blur her vision and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Ino sat outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop on a bench, her face resting on her elbows, which were rest on her knees. A shadow before her caused her to look up.

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked, raising one eyebrow. Choji behind him.

"Just thinking." Ino answered, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"About what Ino?" _Why are girls so troublesome…_

"Nothing. Girl stuff." She rose with a smile.

Choji and Shikamaru sighed in unison. They didn't want to talk about boys and nail polish. Choji piped up from behind his bag of chips. "Why don't you talk to Sakura about it?"

Ino looked up. She hadn't really seen Sakura around lately… "To be coming from you Choji, that actually sounds like a good idea. Where is Billboard Brow?" She said with a smile.

Choji looked at Shikamaru expectantly. "Hey, hey. Don't look at me. It was your idea. I don't keep up with her…"

"Whatever. I'm sure Sai knows." Ino said, turning to leave.

Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "Actually, Ino. I see two people who on any day a few years ago could probably tell you Sakura's exact latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates."

"Shikamaru, you know, it's annoying when you talk like th—"

"SHIKAMARU HEY." A flash of orange and black was running towards them.

Ino turned around at the voice.

"Naruto?" Choji and Ino said simultaneously.

The blonde grinned, his arms thrown up behind his head casually. "It's been a while guys. Look who me and Pervy Sage found."

Sasuke appeared from behind the knucklehead.

"Hn."

Shikamaru's jaw clenched. _Of all people to show their face in this village…_

Ino's eyes narrowed on Sasuke's midnight blue. "Uchiha."

Naruto dropped his arms. "What's your problem?" Worried eyes on Ino's intense glare.

"Well, as strange as it might sound Naruto, I do recall it was that bastard behind you who left my bestfriend heartbroken, on a cold bench in the middle of the night." She said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke smirked. "It didn't seem to bother her, now, did it?"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, eyes wide and screaming '_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'_

Ino pounced, but Naruto caught her in mid-jump. "Ino, calm dow—"

"Just who does he think he is!?" She started yelling. "He thinks that he can have any girl he wants? That he can desert the village for years, then when he's 17 come back here and be forgiven!?" She stuck out a fist to try and hit Sasuke over Naruto's shoulder, but she was too far away. "Newsflash Uchiha! You're OLD news around here."

She jumped down from Naruto's grasp and rejoined her old teammates. She began walking away, the two boys following her. Ino stopped again. "And if Sakura were here, I think you'd see how _much_ it _didn't_ bothered her. Asshole." She didn't turn around when she said it, just kept walking.

Alone, Naruto finally turned to Sasuke. Although his face emotionless, his eyes fixed on the ground ahead of him showed he was deep in thought.

"What the hell was that about?" He said throwing his arms up. "I told you, you're going to have a hard time being accepted back! But NOOO. You just take the liberty to start a fight wi—"

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, eyes not moving from the spot he was looking at.

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking abo—"

"Ino said if she were here. Meaning she isn't. Where is she?" Sasuke's eyes finally met Naruto's. They held an emotion in them that Naruto wasn't familiar with seeing in his comrade's eyes.

Naruto fell silent for a minute… "Well… I'm not sure, I guess we could check with… Granny Tsunade?"

Sasuke nodded and began running in the direction of Hokage Residence, Naruto right behind him.

* * *

"You guys can't all just come bursting into my offi—"

BAM. The doors flew open.

"Granny, Hi. So." Naruto began, already out of breath from the run. Sasuke walked in behind him. "I found Sasuke." Naruto gestured to the figure walking in the door behind him. "Pervy Sage is at Ichiraku's talking to Kakashi Sensei. We got your message to report back to the village." Naruto doubled over on his knees. "What did you need?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto incredulously.

"OH. And where's Sakura?" He threw in matter-of-factly.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Okay. Everyone sit down."

Naruto's brow furrowed. What? Everyone? His eyes scanned the room and discovered what she meant. Shikamaru was beside the Hokage's desk, Ino beside him. Kiba and Akamaru were off by the window, Kiba's arms crossed across his check leaning against the wall. Kurenai, stood beside Ino, an encouraging hand on Hinata's shoulder. Neji and Tenten stood in a small huddle in the back corner with Lee and Guy stood on the other side of Tsunade's desk. Shino stood in the other corner, alone. The loud chattering amongst everyone finally registered in Naruto's ears.

"Asuma and Choji have left to go get Sai and Kakashi." Tsunade looked down, her face worried. "Then Sai will answer all of your questions."

A few minutes passed, while the room was full of people, nobody moved. They either talked casually and quietly, or just stood silent. No one approached Sasuke, or Naruto for that matter. The door opened, though, and everyone's conversations ended.

Kakashi walked in, a grim look on his face, followed by Sai's emotionless one. Kakashi walked by Naruto, and then stopped. He looked up, his dark grey meeting bright blue. His eyes went to the person standing beside his former student. Kakashi returned his eyes to Naruto. "I always knew you'd come back together…" He said softly, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked to Sasuke. "It's good to see you." He gave a small smile behind his mask and continued past them. Kakashi wasn't happy. Actually, he seemed depressed.

Tsunade frowned a little at Kakashi, then her attention came back to the situation at hand. "Sai… You need to tell them."

Naruto looked up. His confused glance to the others in the room was not the only one.

Sasuke was the first to speak, in unison with Ino. "Tell us what?"

Sai tooked a deep breath and began. "Captain Haruno has been captured by enemy shinobi."

The room was silent, cold even. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the emotionless Foundation shinobi.

Sasuke and Naruto had the same thought. _Captain?_

* * *

Sakura awoke in a warm room. She was lying in a bed, the morning sunshine pouring in through the window. The sound of talking in the next room cleared her sleep-heavy thoughts. Her eyes shot open, the ceiling coming into view. She sat up quickly and put her legs over the side of the bed and looked around. The room wasn't too big, and it didn't have much in there. It was sort of… bare. There was a wooden desk with a chair, a bookcase housing scrolls, and a handsome man sitting in a chair in the corner. He didn't catch her attention at first because of how still and silent he was, but when he did, she jumped slightly.

"And how did I end up here?" She asked staring at him annoyed, a hint of anger in her voice, but not the sound of an argument-starter.

"I'm not quite sure, it seems as if you just appeared in my room and took my bed." Itachi replied, smirking a little at his sarcasm to her idiotic question.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I meant why am I h— YOUR ROOM!?" She shrieked and jumped out of his bed.

_That's where he rests. Where he thinks. Where he sleeps. Where he…_ her mind didn't want to continue.

Itachi's lips twitched upward, but he would not allow himself to laugh at the sight before him. "We have some business to discuss." He said coolly, not allowing the humor to affect his monotone voice.

Sakura looked at him disgustedly. "I have no _business _to discuss with you." She spat, venom coating every word.

It happened in an instant. Itachi was standing in front of her, staring down into hateful green eyes. "You will do as I say, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura glared up at him, then stopped. There was something different about him. He saw her expression and turned his black eyes to crimson. It occurred to her that she just caught Itachi Uchiha offguard. She riled him up so bad with her defiance that he actually just sprung into action without even activating his Sharingan… Or he just didn't sense her as a threat, but her ego was going to assume the latter of the two.

Sakura brought her arm up and wrapped it around his neck. She pulled herself up and spoke directly into his ear. "I'd like to see you make me." And with the little chakra she could muster, she kneed him in the stomach. The force would have thrown a weaker man into the desk across the room, but Itachi planted his feet onto the ground firmly to create friction to stop him from flying backwards. He caught his balance and lunged at Sakura, catching her in his grip and throwing her against the wall. The talking in the next room stopped. With his hand at her throat, he leaned in.

"How am I doing?" He said, his monotone voice laced with ice.

She looked up at him and reared her fist back. She closed her eyes and threw it in his direction. Sakura waited to feel it connect with him, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw how Itachi had ducked to evade her punched and swept his leg beneath hers and knocked her into the floor. He turned to walk back to his chair in the corner as she lay on her stomach below him. Just before he was able to sit down, he heard her voice.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Uchiha." She said in a mischievous tone.

If it weren't for his Sharingan, he probably wouldn't have moved fast enough. The small bookcase that was sitting against the wall was now in the hallway outside of his room, the broken down door in its path. As Itachi stared at the damage with unbelieving thoughts, but a calm face, he did not notice the pink-haired woman charging at him. He turned around just as she was about to connect her fist to his back and grabbed her by the throat and slung her into the hallway outside of his room.

Sakura hit the wall with a loud thud. Itachi was now pressing her against the wall with a kunai to her throat.

"That will be enough of that." He said coldy, his crimson eyes piercing her jade emeralds.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Will it?"

Itachi looked down. She had a sharp piece of wood from the small bookcase pressed to his chest. It was extremely capable of breaking through his chestplate and severing his heart. Itachi smirked down at the kunoichi. He was surprised she could handle herself so well.

The sound of clapping broke the tension in the air. Sakura and Itachi turned to see four Akatsuki members. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame were applauding, Sasori standing there with one eyebrow raised. The redhead was the first to speak; the other three were grinning and trying not the laugh at the sight before them.

"It's only 10:30…" He stated.

Kisame let out a howl of laughter. "Looks like the kunoichi is giving you some trouble this morning, eh Itachi?"

Hidan laughed even harder at this. Deidara was beaming at the pink haired ninja pinned to the wall, fire still present behind her green eyes. The amazement on his face was obvious and he didn't take her eyes off her.

Itachi looked back down at Sakura, her makeshift wooden dagger pressed against his chest; he almost wanted to laugh at the sight of her. Her face looked like that of an innocent little girl upset about not getting what she wanted, which contrasted heavily with the position they were in. If she wanted to, she might be able to kill him right there. Well, wound. Not kill. Itachi Uchiha wouldn't go down that easily. The thought made him smirk a little. He threw in kunai into the wall closest to the other Akatsuki. The weapon barely grazed Deidara's cheek, causing a thin line of blood to appear.

"Take a picture, Deidara. It'll last longer." He said coldly and turned to leave.

Sasori let out a small sigh knowingly, while Hidan and Kisame's laughter stopped. They looked around to the blonde, clearly confused.

Sakura lowered her weapon and let him go. Itachi walked until he came to the end of the hallway and turned left, going down another hallway and out of sight. Deidara watched him go all the way down the hallway through narrowed eyes. He lifted a hand and wiped off his cheek. Sakura walked down the hallway towards the small huddle of Akatsuki.

Kisame slapped his hand onto her back approvingly as she passed. "Looks like you gave him a run for his money, Pinkie."

She smirked and kept walking down the hall past the group of them. Although she was almost out of sight, she heard a distinct, "I could get used to her," come from Hidan.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was a little boring, sorry! I don't know how many times I typed out a good 2 pages and then erased everything! I'm indecisive, hahah. I'm still trying to figure out how I want this story to go. I think I might make Kakuzu a bad guy. ;p Hope no one objects! Not sure, but I think that's what I'll do. Anyway, sorry for any literary errors & R&R. Help me out; give me suggestions about what should come in later chapters! I might consider it or it might inspire a good idea of my own! But, next chapter will be up shortly & I hope the story will pick up.**

Until then,

ERVictson.

**xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Konoha Twelve listened to Sai tell the story intently, trying to pick up on any details that could help to lead them to their exotic-haired comrade.

"That's when a man grabbed her wrist. He wore the Akatsuki robe, but his face was hidden from my sight by the night, tree branches, and leaves. It seemed like they were just staring at each other, maybe some sort of genjutsu?" Sai's tone was confused; he truly didn't understand what he saw. "But I didn't feel any disturbance or any sort of genjutsu being casted.. they just.. The guy just made.. eye contact?"

While everyone else was trying to put it together, Sasuke knew. He knew what the "eye contact" was. He knew who the man was. He knew what the man did. He knew it all too well.

He allowed Sai to continue his story, uninterrupted. He wasn't going to tell anyone he knew. If the Hokage or anyone else for that matter knew Itachi was involved, Sasuke probably wouldn't be allowed to go on the retrieval mission. He was not going to let Sakura be rescued by anyone other than himself and maybe Naruto.

When Sai told the people inhabiting the room, including Asuma and Choji who came in a little later, the entire story, the room was silent. Everyone deep in thought, turning the information they just learned over in their mind a few times. Naruto broke the silence.

"I don't about any of you, but I intend on going after these guys." He stated seriously, no sign of his child-like self in his tone. His eyes looked at his old classmates, clad in their ANBU uniforms. All of them. He hadn't noticed that before. Even Choji made ANBU.

Tsunade nodded, placing her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands. "We will be sending out a retrieval group to bring Sakura Haruno back to this village."

Just as everyone was about to speak up, Tsunade spoke again. "I will be choosing the ninja going on this mission, don't try to elect yourselves." She began, looking up at the various people in the room.

"Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Guy, and Neji will lead the search party." She said, eyeing the five tall men, their faces blank. They nodded stiffly. Tsunade's eyes now went to the eight remaining young ANBU standing before her. Her eyes drifted over them all, starting with Ino, and ending with Shino in the corner. "You will _all_ be under their command. As ANBU, I think you will be able to handle yourselves and take orders efficiently."

"Kurenai, you and Asuma will stay in the village. In case of attack, you and the remaining jonin will be needed." Asuma and Kurenai nodded at her orders.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME AND SA—"

"Naruto," Her eyes focused in on the blonde before her. "You will also be going."

He did not smile at this. Instead, he turned to look at Sasuke, then back to the Hokage.

Tsunade now spoke directly to Sasuke. "You have betrayed this village. There is not a line in my body that trusts you."

He nodded, understanding what she meant. Sasuke turned to head for the door, when the Hokage spoke again. "Although…" Sasuke turned around to face her again. "You will be going on this mission. As part of the original Team 7, you are more entitled to go on this mission than half the people in this room." Sasuke nodded and smiled inwardly. He knew he would be permitted to go, but he didn't want to seem too eager.

Naruto grinned now, looking at the Hokage. "So. What time are we leaving?" His voice was full of confidence.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock sharp." Tsunade said, the tone in her voice dismissing them. All of the people in the room began approaching the door, Sasuke and Naruto at the back of the huddle.

"Uchiha." Tsunade said, her voice serious. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then the Hokage, and continued out the door, leaving the two of them alone. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Don't make me regret this."

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. It was just Sakura, the others were back in what she guessed was their living room, talking loudly again. She took an apple from a bowl sitting on the counter and made her way to the table. She just looked at the fruit, deep in thought.

_I won't be here long… Sai will have told Tsunade by now. She wouldn't desert me.  
_Sakura paused in her thoughts for a moment, starting to second guess herself. _Would she?.. I mean… I was weak enough to get myself kidnapped. What if they don't even want me back?_

Sakura dropped the apple onto the table with a small thud. She rolled it around, not thinking about it. She looked around the kitchen. It was a quaint little room. Well, the room wasn't little. Large cabinets and walls made of rough stones made up most of it. There were beautiful push doors like they have in restaurants, only more elegant. There was a silver sink and clean dishes in a drain board as well as dirty ones in the sink. It was hard to believe these people ate… that they were… _human_.

Her concentration was broken by her apple seizing to roll in her hands. She watched as a tan hand picked it up. Sakura looked up and watched Deidara bring it to his lips and take a bite.

"The way you were rolling the apple, yeah, I just couldn't resist." He smiled a bit at his own joke as he chewed.

Sakura's eye twitched a little. Was Deidara of the Akatsuki, the man who blows things up as a hobby, the criminal who kidnapped the Kazekage, was he… _joking_ with her?

ANBU Sakura took over and she looked at him, her eyes hard. "How was I supposed to know it wasn't poisoned?"

Deidara let a laugh escape him, causing him to choke a little on the apple. He caught her eyes and saw she was not kidding. "Wait." He put the apple down. "You're actually serious? Yeah?" A humored smile began creeping across his face.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I don't joke with criminals."

Deidara smirked at her response. "You think we would actually poison you, hm?"

Sakura put a finger to her chin sarcastically, pretending to ponder the thought, "Hmmm, let me think…" then her voice came out harsh. "Yes."

"That sounded like a joke to me, yeah." He replied, hoping to see her responsible, ANBU demeanor crack.

Sakura cheeks flushed a very light pink… She wasn't joking, was she? She was just… being sarcastic, right? It wasn't a joke.

"I wasn't joking, I was being… mean." She began fiddling with the tablecloth slightly embarrassed. "You probably would poison me." Sakura said a little softer, still not looking up at him.

Deidara was slightly amused at the sight of this. A 17 year old pink haired ANBU captain was sitting at their kitchen table, blushing and playing with the tablecloth nervously. Not only that, but she was trying to 'be mean' to him. Just the idea of it made him want to laugh.

He reached down to pick up his apple and the presence of his hand near her caused Sakura to jump slightly. This made him laugh openly.

"Well. As much as I would love to sit here and enjoy my apple, my weak heart can't handle your bullying, yeah." He threw his arm over his eyes dramatically. "I must tell the others about how mean you were to me."

Sakura's eyes softened as she looked up at the blonde Akatsuki, turning to walk out of the room. When he pushed his way through the double doors and out of sight, she let out a small giggle and looked back down at the table, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke layed in his bed restlessly. It was very early morning; the sun had not risen yet. He just stared up at his ceiling, his arms casually thrown behind his head.

What could his older brother want with Sakura? She wasn't that strong... well. Last time he had checked she wasn't. But then again she was an ANBU Captain now. Sasuke smirked at the thought of his pink haired teammate being a leader. He imagined what it would have been like to be on her team, under her command. He probably wouldn't have been able to throw a single senbon without her having a heart attack over the idea of his well-being being at stake. He laughed silently to himself.

_She genuinely cared about me… _The thought made his smile falter a bit. He thought back to that night so many years ago.

"_It's the middle of the night… What are you hanging around here for?" Sasuke said. For such an inquisitive question, he didn't really care._

_Sakura stared at him with a sad face. "This is the only road out of the village," she stated in a small whisper._

_"You should go to bed." He replied, nonchalantly passing her, hands in his pockets._

_The tears began rolling from Sakura's eyes, Sasuke could feel it. He wanted so badly to just turn around and drop the act. He hated seeing her cry; even though it was a common thing coming from his teammate, it still bothered him._

_She turned to look at him; he was already past her, his back to her. Sakura raised her voice a little, the hurt and small anger filling her tone. "Why won't you tell me anything, Sasuke? Why is it always silence with you! You've never shared a single thi—"_

"_Why should I have to tell_ you_ anything?" He cut her off coldly. He stopped walking, but he didn't dare turn around to see her cry. He wouldn't be able to bear looking into her beautiful eyes. "Just keep your nose out of my business." He said, annoyance dripping from his tone. "It's none of your concern."_

_Silence, then she inhaled. "I know you hate me…" Sakura began quietly._

_Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, his back still turned. Oh how wrong she was. _

"_Even from the beginning you could never stand me." She continued, her voice gaining a little more confidence. "Remember? Back when we were made genin and were assigned into our three-man squads?"_

_Sasuke's ear twitched, hearing her words and reminiscing to the silent good feeling he got after hearing his name being assigned to the same team as the girl sitting beside him._

_"We were alone together. That one day." She looked at the bench, sadness filling her voice. "Right here, at this very spot… You got so mad at me that day…"_

_Sasuke thought back to the day he called her annoying. He wished he could take it back. He didn't mean it…_

_"I don't remember what you're talking about." He said, his voice hiding his emotion. He didn't want to remember._

_"You're right," Sakura gave a small, nervous laugh. "I mean, it was… so long ago." She trailed off into her story of how happy it all made her; the missions, making fun of Naruto, training with Kakashi sensei. Sakura did not see the small smile on Sasuke's face as he too reminisced._

_His attention snapped back when she spoke seriously again. "I know about your clan, Sasuke. I do..but seeking revenge…That won't make anyone happy. Not at all. Not you and not me."_

_Sasuke would not accept that. His voice cracked a little as he began. "I-I mean it." He paused, getting a grip on himself.. "I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow." And how he wished she could. He continued again. "I know the four of us worked well together." He paused for a moment. "But in the end, I've decided on revenge."_

_A small, hurt, quiet gasp escaped Sakura. "I'll never be like you and Naruto." He finished._

_Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone!" She sobbed a little as more tears came. "That day, you told me that day about what a painful thing solitude can be." She started again. "If you leave, it'll be the same as being all alone for me."_

_Sasuke choked back his tears wanting to rise from within him. He wasn't going to back down, he came all this way. "This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path standing before us—"_

_"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't stand it!" He froze at her words. "If you.. if you can't stay than take me with you! I'll help you get your revenge! I'll—"_

_He got up enough confidence to turn and face her. He had to end it. He had to say something for her to understand. He wanted to bring her, but he would not put her in that sort of danger. He had to keep her safe. "You haven't changed." He met her eyes now. "You're still _annoying_." He cursed himself for giving away the fact he did in fact remember the day she spoke of._

_Sakura stiffened at his words. She didn't speak, just stared into his eyes. Although he didn't look remorseful, she had no idea. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned to leave the village. The sound of running behind him made Sasuke stop._

_"I'm begging you, don't walk away!" She was practically yelling. He was frozen, until her next statement caught him offguard. "If you go, I'll scream and—"_

_Sasuke was behind her now. He could not afford to let her contain him to this place._

"_Sakura." _

_He paused for a moment, trying to find words_

… "_Thank you."_

_He pressed his fingers quickly to a pressure point in her neck and she fell unconscious. He leaned down and picked the small pinkette up in his arms. He placed her on the bench and kissed her forehead._

He shook his head at the memory. Should he of brought her with him?... No. She would've been hurt or killed.

Sasuke snorted a little at the thought. _You're doing a great job of keeping her safe now, aren't you? _An inner demon laughed. He turned over in his bed.

Sakura was beautiful, he could admit that. With the years, he was sure she probably matured to be even more attractive, but Itachi would not trouble himself as to steal a Konoha kunoichi because she was desirable. There was something he wanted from her, and Sasuke could not figure it out.

* * *

Sakura turned to leave the kitchen and reached her arm out to the double doors. The lingering smile on her face quickly left her as she stared up into Itachi's emotionless face. He did not speak, just grabbed her wrist and began pulling her down the hallway forcefully. She resisted against him, but it was no use. She had no chakra left and he was too strong. Itachi finally came to a room with a glowing red door.

Sakura was a little worried about where they were going and eyed the door suspiciously. Itachi did a small handsign and the door opened. A jolt of relief filled the young woman as the door revealed a familiar place: his room. Although it wasn't home, at least he wasn't taking her to the dungeons or something. The door was probably something chakra infused considering their quarrel earlier demolished the original one. He threw her harshly into the room releasing her wrist, and then closed the door behind him.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Sakura said, rubbing her wrist where his tight grip held her. "Am I not allowed to walk freely around the house?"

"Hn." Was the only reply she got, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You know, I'm not your possession… You can't just tell me where to go and what to do…" She began, but was cut off when she suddenly felt him against her. She turned her head, not wanting to look at him.

"Oh, but I can, Kunoichi." He breathed into her ear and pushed her against the wall violently and separated himself from her, walking over to his desk.

Sakura looked at him breathlessly, hate filling her being.

He continued. "I am leaving for a while. You will not leave this room." Itachi turned towards the door and approached it.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, curious, but still angry with him.

Itachi stopped. "I don't quite think that concerns you." He stated without turning to look at her.

He opened the door and exited.

The red tint appeared around it again and Sakura did not dare touch it.

* * *

"Kisame."

The blue, shark-like man looked up from the TV to the sound of the voice, lowering his glass of sake. He saw Itachi standing in the doorway, but he did not reply, simply looked at him questioningly.

"Come. We have something to tend to." Itachi said, turning and walking out of the room.

Kisame looked at the others in the room, confused. Hidan shrugged his shoulders in annoyance, irritated that Kisame thought he would know anything. Sasori shook his head and then nodded towards the doorway, as if telling Kisame to just go.

The blue man grabbed Samehada, which was leaned against the doorway he was exiting. He followed the path that he guessed Itachi had taken through the house which led outside.

* * *

Sai was in the front of the group, leading them to where he had last seen Sakura Haruno alive. His face held no emotion, although, the closer he got to the clearing, the worse he felt.

Ino was on his heels, running faster than Shikamaru or any of the other leaders. She was angry with Sai. Why would he leave Sakura in that sort of a situation? He could have called the rest of the team to help. Maybe then they wouldn't be on this retrieval mission. Shikamaru felt the glare appearing on Ino's face as they followed the pale ANBU in front of them. He sped up, reached over and grabbed her hand, Ino looked at him confused. He leaned over to her and whispered, "Ino. He doesn't show it, but he's just as upset about it as everyone else. Give him a break. He was following _her_ orders anyway…"

He released her and fell back to behind the others in the group. The angry fire behind Ino's eyes dimmed a bit. She knew that Sakura told Sai to leave her and protect the group. Actually, if it weren't for Sai, her, Kiba, and Choji might be dead…

* * *

Sakura lay in the bed, just looking around the room. She knew she wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. Her attention was drawn to movement outside of her window. Someone was outside, leaving their base. She figured it was Itachi, but she figured she'd check anyway; she had nothing better to do. She opened the window and looked out of it to see who was leaving. She strained her eyes to see if she could put an identity to the Akatsuki concealed mostly by the cloak. Black ink locks caught her eye and she knew it was the Uchiha. She slumped down a bit, disappointed. Itachi left the grounds and jumped into trees in the distance and out of view.

Just as Sakura was about to close the window and the blinds, another figure caught her eye. She saw a large sword wrapped thoroughly in bandages and knew who it was immediately.

"PSSST!" She called out of the window.

Kisame, not being the wisest member of the group turned around. He looked to his left, then his right, confused.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "PSSSST!" She called even louder.

Kisame picked Samehada up and looked down. No one there. He turned to look into the forest that Itachi just jumped into. His attention was brought back to behind him when he heard an annoyed feminine voice again.

"Kisame, up here. Good God." Sakura called from the window. The shark man looked up at her and gave a toothy grin.

He put Samehada on his shoulder. "Well, hello Kunoichi." He called up to her.

Sakura smiled a little at how awkward the sharkman was. "Where ya goingggg?" She tried to sound uncaring and just curious, but his response caught her offguard.

"I'm not really sure." Kisame said, amused. To him, it was humorous. To Sakura… well. She didn't have time to play games with him. He disappeared into the trees, like his partner. Sakura shut the window angrily, pulling the blinds back over the incoming high noon sunlight.

**Author's Note:  
Hi. So. I got a review that addressed Itachi's character in this. I'm not offended, actually, I enjoy feedback. But I was a little confused. It was an anonymous review, and it said that Itachi seemed a little OOC because he isn't flirtatious type and doesn't usually talk as much as he has been in this story. I understand where this reader is coming from, but I didn't realize he was being flirtatious. Sure, he was being… challenging, I suppose is the word. And yes, Itachi speaks much more in this than in the Manga, but keep in mind that this is pretty much his house. He lives with those people. The Manga/Anime was never close up on Itachi's like with the other Akatsuki members, for all we know he could've been a chatterbox with him. I think this reviewer will understand my ideas later in the story. Anyway, no offense taken, I appreciate the review. **** ANYWAY. I sat on YouTube for a good 10 minutes listening to episode 109 where Sasuke leaves Sakura. I hope you all enjoyed my little SasuSaku curveball I threw in there with his feelings during that scene. ;D IDC WHAT ANYONE SAYS DEISAKU IS ADORABLE. I can never decide which I like more, DeiSaku or ItaSaku. This story will be ItaSaku, but I'm going to keep throwing in a little DeiSaku. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. But R&R! Sorry, this chapter wasn't exciting like I promised. Next chapter will be! Hopefully! Sorry for any literary errors! I hope I cleared up any Itachi OOC confusion! Also, I enjoyed my little Kisame and Sakura scene, he's so lame! Hahahah. If anyone is curious about where Itachi is taking Kisame, look at the times I've thrown in as hints. BUT IF YOU CAN'T PUT IT TOGETHER DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**

Your considerate author,

ERVictson.

**xoxo.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto looked to the back of the group to Sasuke. While the raven haired ninja's face was emotionless, Naruto could see there was something he was fighting inside his eyes. He slowed down and fell back to beside his teammate. Sasuke did not look at him.

"You know, Sakura has gotten really strong… There's a good chance she's still—"

"Alive, Naruto?" Sasuke said coldly. "A chance?"

Naruto looked down as he ran beside the Uchiha. "You know I didn't mean it like that… She is alive, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke still did not meet the blonde's gaze.

Naruto gave a sad smile. "She'll be more than happy to see you."

Sasuke finally turned his attention to Naruto. "The last time I saw her, I knocked her out and left her on a bench in the middle of the night." He stated, his monotone voice mixed with ice. He ran faster, leaving Naruto behind him.

Naruto knew better than to catch up with him. While his face was difficult to read, the feelings that lay behind his midnight blue eyes said everything. The blonde sighed and continued behind the rest of the group.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked silently through the trees. For Itachi, he didn't mind the silence, but the lack of communication was starting to become uncomfortable for his companion.

"So uh. Where we going?" Kisame did not look up, instead just focused his attention on the road ahead of him.

Itachi paused before answering, pondering his answer before he gave it. "There are some Hidden Leaf shinobi that will be around these parts looking for their stolen kunoichi."

Kisame cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh." He swallowed a bit. "So uh. Why's that concern us?"

"We don't intend on giving her back. We will test their skill level, then go back to our current base." Itachi replied, his tone holding a bit of annoyance at Kisame's questions.

Feeling he was only good for one more question, Kisame made, "Then what…?" his last.

"Then we will migrate to a different base in the Land of Iron. It's doubtful we will meet any resistance on our way there." Itachi stated. He left no room for any more questions.

* * *

"This is the tree that Sakura was fighting the Akatsuki in?" Kakashi asked, his voice serious.

"It is." Sai replied, his emotionless gaze stuck on the last place his team's leader was seen.

"Then what the hell happened over here?" Guy called from a few trees away. Kakashi and Sai turned to see Neji and the green sensei examining a partially blown up tree. Kakashi blinked a few times, and Sai made his was over to them.

Brushing his hand along the burnt bark, Sai's eyes traced the pattern. "I guess this was the explosion I heard…" He said quietly, as if it was just a thought he accidentally said out loud.

"You don't think she managed to take any out after you lef—" Neji's Byakugan eyes turned to the left, just as Hinata's did. "Two strong chakra signatures closing in on us at 10 o'clock." He sounded like a general.

"E-Enemy shinobi by the looks of it." Stuttered Hinata.

Kiba and Akamaru growled at the scent of their intruders. "Akatsuki." Kiba said through clenched teeth.

"Shikamaru, ready your shadow possession jutsu." Kakashi called, jumping out of the tree and joining the rest of the team in the middle of the clearing.

Just as Shikamaru was finishing up the handsigns for his signature move, he dropped his hands to his side. It was the only reasonable thing to do when Samehada was that close to a person's neck.

"Shadow possession, eh?" Kisame chuckled darkly.

"Tenten NOW!" Neji called from the shadows.

The rest of the group scattered from the clearing where Shikamaru was, expecting a barrage of kunai, senbon, and explosives to fill the area. Nothing came.

Everyone's eyes went to the tree where Tenten was supposed to be, her weapon scrolls at the ready. While her scrolls looked ready for the action, Tenten did not. She was passed out on the tree limb, a tall man standing beside her unconscious form, his crimson eyes contrasting with his raven locks.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the familiar face.

Kakashi and Naruto caught sight of the elder Uchiha and instead of jumping at him, they both dashed full force to their teammate.  
"SASUKE, DON'T." Kakashi yelled, making his way through the clearing. Naruto was almost to him, but not quick enough. The knucklehead shinobi caught nothing but air in his attempt to grab hold of Sasuke.

Itachi smirked slightly at the scene in front of him. He dodged the kunai being thrown at him from his younger brother.

"Naruto, you, Hinata, and Guy with me!" Kakashi yelled, also running at Itachi. "The rest of you, with Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru took the moment of chaos to finish his jutsu and Kisame was held by it. Looking around, Shikamaru turned to see who was left to back him up. Sai, Neji, Lee, and Shino were the only people available.

_Wasn't our squad bigger than this?_ He thought to himself, his eyes scanning the clearing for the rest of the team.

Kiba and Choji were staring up at the tree Itachi stood in, their faces blank, eyes not seeing.

_Genjutsu. How troublesome._

He looked over to Ino who was stuck in a water prism jutsu, he guessed casted by Kisame. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the sight of Akamaru pawing at the water around her, trying to break her free.

_How did these people become ANBU? _He thought to himself.

Neji also looked at the others in the clearing. How were these two Akatsuki so fast? They demolished practically three fourths of their team within seconds.

"I'm losing him!" Shikamaru yelled out, strain evident in his voice. Neji snapped back to the fight at hand.

Kisame was walking towards the shadow ninja, slowly, but surely. An evil grin was plastered across his face.

Neji began running towards the sharkman, Lee tailing him, dodging a stray kunai thrown by the other group.

Sasuke was up in Itachi's tree, attempting to land a kick, only to have his attacks blocked.

Itachi, who seemed bored by Sasuke's meaningless attacks extended his leg and kicked Sasuke into the trunk of the tree. "Do you hate me, Sasuke?" He said, his voice cold and slightly condescending. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw Kakashi's chidori and Naruto's shadow clones coming straight for him. He made his way over to his younger sibling and held him in front of himself in a chokehold.

Kakashi's eyes widened, his blue fist and the sound of birds fading. Naruto froze, a puff of smoke signaling the disappearing of his shadow clone.

"I know someone who hates you." He whispered, his words cutting into his younger brother's mind like a knife. Sasuke knew who he was talking about, even if he didn't know his brother was lying.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Shut up." He pulled his head away from Itachi, an attempt to not hear his words.

Itachi kept going. "She's actually asleep right now…" He chuckled darkly to where only Sasuke could hear him and leaned in closer so he could hear his words perfectly. "In my bed."

That was enough. Sasuke's hand began to glow ice blue, his chidori at the ready. Itachi threw the younger Uchiha into Naruto and Kakashi and jumped to a higher branch. Sasuke hit the ground, Naruto knelt down beside him. Hinata and Guy appeared on the limb below Itachi, both of them ready. Guy jumped up to knock him down a few branches, but he was gone. He looked to the left, then the right. No one. Guy lowered his fists. Hinata turned to look to her left, when suddenly a punch from her right made her wish she hadn't. She hit the tree trunk, just as Sasuke did earlier; only she was knocked unconscious, a thin line of blood dripping onto her face from her hairline. Kakashi and Guy continued their scanning of the field for Itachi, but did not see him.

"Lee." Shino called from behind him, his beatles swarming right his way. Lee was currently on the defensive against Kisame's taijutsu, but he jumped out of the way for Shino's bugs to do their work. Kisame saw this and readied Samehada.

The beatles kept on their target, but just as they were about a foot from him, Kisame cut through their little sworm. He plunged his sharkskin sword into the ground and leaned against it arrogantly. "You kids are going to have to do better than that." He joked emotionlessly, no sign of humor in his tone.

A sudden pain in his back caused Kisame to turn around. Neji was about to place another hit on his chakra point when Kisame brought his leg up and kicked him in the neck. Neji fell to the ground and Kisame pulled Samehada from the earth, ready to swing on the Hyuga. Neji closed his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent being shredded. The pain never came. He opened his eyes to see Sai atop him, a small kunai fighting off the large sword.

"You're a quick one." Kisame said with a nasty smile, sweeping his legs beneath Sai's feet. Sai jumped, avoiding his attack and keeping position over Neji. He nodded to Lee who was watching intently and Lee began silently running at the Akatsuki from behind. Sai lifted his kunai to make a blow at the same time Lee reared his fist back. Just as Sai cut through the front of Kisame and Lee punched through his back, a puddle of water appeared. A water clone. Sai attempted to pull back on his attack, but knicked Lee's leg instead, causing the green devil to fall onto his back in pain.

Sai leaned down immediately to check on his comrade. "Are you okay?" His tone was serious, but still not filled with any sort of emotion.

Lee forced a smile as he covered the blood leaking from his leg. "Just a minor wound, I am alright."

"ITACHI YOU COWARD." Sasuke yelled, wiping blood from his lower lip. "I WILL KILL YOU."

The crimson eyed Akatsuki reappeared at Sasuke's words, but not where anyone expected. He appeared on the far side of the clearing, where no one was facing, Kisame beside him. "Hn."

Everyone turned to the sound of his monotone voice.

Sasuke began running full throttle across the open field, hate in his Sharingan eyes, his hand glowing blue. Itachi stood without flinching, his face still the calm, emotionless mask. Sasuke was closing in on his older brother and just as his Chidori was about to hit its mark, his older brother disappeared. Sasuke smirked at this, turning to throw his kunai in the direction he anticipated Itachi to reappear: behind him. The kunai shredded the shoulder of Itachi's cloak as it grazed past him, digging deep into his arm and then continuing to pass him. If it weren't for the ripped cloth, Sasuke would have believed he completely missed. Itachi wasted no time in throwing his brother into a tree and then lifting him up by his collar with one hand, a kunai in his other.

"You know, it's funny really." Itachi said, his Sharingan eyes meeting Sasuke's coldy. "Isn't it every girl's dream to marry a _strong_ Uchiha?" There was no sign of amusement or humor in his mocking tone.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on his brother. Itachi leaned in closer to his ear. "It doesn't look like you're her type after all, Sasuke." He plunged his kunai into the tree beside the younger Uchiha's head and returned to his former position, beside his shark-like companion.

"Come Kisame." Itachi said, turning his back on the Hidden Leaf shinobi.

Kisame turned to Itachi, his face confused. "Huh?"

"We did not come to fight a full scale battle. Tempting as it may sound; it is not the way to do this." He stated, finality in his tone. He continued to walk into the trees.

Kisame turned back to the retrieval group, then shrugged a little and began following his partner into the forest. "They don't know how lucky they are," He muttered more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

Naruto was about to charge into the forest, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let them go, Naruto." Kakashi said calmly, breathing a bit heavier than usual.

Naruto turned to argue, but looked around. Neji had Tenten in a bridal style hold, bringing her over to Ino who was gasping for air after being submerged in water during the battle, a caring hand placed on her back from Shikamaru. Kiba and Choji were stumbling around, trying to straighten their vision and thoughts from being inactive for such a long time. Sai was wrapping up Lee's wounded leg, Guy leaning over his pupil. Shino was helping to prop up Hinata who was wiping blood from her forehead with her sleeve. She blushed a bit when Naruto made eye contact with her.

"I guess you're right…" The blonde trailed off.

Sasuke appeared now, his arms covered in a few minor and a few deep scratches. "You're kidding?" He began angrily. "We're just going to let them get away?!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Do you not see us? It would only get us killed!"

"Then I'll go alone!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his arms up. "Sakura might be killed the second they make it back to—"

"Sasuke, are you going after Sakura, or are you going after your brother." Kakashi interjected, no sign of softness in his tone. His calm voice seemed a little more aggravated and distressed than usual.

Sasuke froze. Who _was _he going after? His love or his revenge? His eyes looked around to his comrades. He shook his head and jammed his hands into his pockets. "She's weak. She needs to be protected, that's all." He strolled into the forest, taking off into the opposite direction of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Sakura turned on the hot water of the shower and stepped back to wait for it to warm up, then stepped in. She reached up to grab one of the shampoo bottles and read it before applying a good amount in her hand.

Summer Cherry Blossom.

She snorted. Surely Itachi didn't use this. She couldn't imagine the raven man using such a feminine scent on his hair. The idea of him smelling and then purchasing the shampoo and matching conditioner made her laugh a little bit. She turned her head to see a pink loofah hanging on a hook in the shower. Sakura picked it up with two fingers skeptically and examined it. It still had tags on it, but not for long. She ripped them off and began to wash away all the blood and dirt she carried on her person. It was a refreshing feeling; she enjoyed cleansing after a long mission. And what a long one this was.

The pinkette finished up in the shower and stepped out. What her world was like in the shower contrasted heavily to the outside of it. The shower was a white porcelain tub with a shiny silver shower head and knobs. From inside, the clear vinyl shower curtain made the outer red one look pink and the smell of cherry blossoms made Sakura feel like she was in a garden in the middle of summer. Outside of the tub, however, she felt like she was in a classy version of hell. The walls were black, with white trim. The sink was silver and the toilet had a red toilet seat cover. The rugs and towels were also red, but a few had prints; Akatsuki prints of course. Sakura lifted up one of the black towels with red clouds on it and wrapped it around herself. She took one final look in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom.

Back in the main part of Itachi's room, Sakura picked up a brush and began combing through her damp pink locks. She sat down of the windowsill, opening up the blinds and curtains before she did. She continued to brush her hair, looking out at the courtyard of the Akatsuki hideout. It was truly a beautiful place, but it couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful man making his way through it and back into the house. Although Sakura didn't like him, she would be a fool to deny Itachi Uchiha was a sight to see.

* * *

"Looks like someone was waiting for us, ne?" Kisame grinned, nudging Itachi lightly in his arm as he gestured his head up at the young pink haired woman clad only in a familiar printed towel in the window. It was evident she was looking out the window, but from their distance they could not tell at what.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Something would have to be done about that. He would not have his… well… his _hostage_, yes that was the word,parading around for the other members to see. He turned to Kisame, his Sharingan blazing. The sharkman's smile faltered and they continued their walk into the house quietly and immediately went their separate ways.

* * *

Kisame entered the living room and everything was just how he left it. Hidan was sprawled out on the couch, snoring. Evidently, Sasori or Deidara, Kisame was still trying to wrap his mind around which one, had changed the channel to a documentary of artists from long ago. Judging by Sasori's intent expression as he watched the television, he supposed it was him that took the remote. Aside from the fact Deidara was twirling an apple core around and there was a small pile of a few more sitting on the table beside him. Kisame sighed and sat down in one of the recliners.

"Where'd you go, hm?" Deidara asked, boredom evident in his voice.

_Definitely Sasori. _Kisame smiled a little at his fine detective work.

_"_Itachi and I ran off Pinkie's little friends." The sharkman began. "He said we were going to be moving to a different base, but I'm not about to be packing."

Sasori broke his attention away from his documentary, but not his eyes. "It would be wise to leave. We have stayed in this one spot for far longer than we usually do."

Kisame sighed and picked up his glass of sake, then turned and and leaned in to Deidara, who was perched on the arm of the couch Hidan was passed out on. "So. You get a look at that kunoichi upstairs earlier?" He said, a small smile making its way onto his lips.

Sasori shook his head and reabsorbed himself into the TV as Deidara and Kisame started to speak promiscuously of the little woman upstairs.

_They're going to get themselves killed talking like that._ Sasori slightly smiled at the thought and then allowed the documentary to fill his mind.

* * *

The red tint of the door disappearing and a strong chakra signature outside alerted Sakura that her new nemesis was about to enter, but she didn't turn to see. She lifted her towel a little higher, knowing she didn't have time to put on anything decent. Itachi came in silently; the door did not make a sound opening or closing. A hand reached for Sakura's shoulder, but she caught it before it made contact with her and turned around.

"Can I help you?" Attitude present in her tone, her eyes hard.

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly, an invisible smirk beginning to cross his lips. "Don't become arrogant, Kunoichi." He said, releasing his hand from his grip. "I could have come in and murdered you without a second thought."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back around. "And what makes you think it'd be that easy?"

"Because you are weak." He said coldly from behind her and then began walking towards his desk.

_Ouch_. Sakura thought, but she remained calm.

"Well, I see that I'm alive, so that must mean I'm of some use to someone." She shrugged. "Ya know, being _weak_ and all."

"You're also easy to replace." Itachi replied offhandedly.

Sakura's nostrils flared in frustration, but she tried to keep her cool. "What are you even doing?" She asked, but her tone made it sound more like a violent interrogation.

"We're leaving. I would say pack your things," Itachi turned with a cold, fake, mocking smile. "But you don't have any." He turned back around, packing his things up.

That was it. Sakura was not going to be pushed around by some cocky, self-centered… jerk. She walked over to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind and a little of her fist, but the sight of his Akatsuki robe caught her attention and she stopped. The iron smell of blood in the room dawned on her and awoke her inner medic. Her hand twitched, as if about to lift and bring healing chakra to his wound, but it stopped. Itachi finished his packing and turned to her, his pack on his back, hanging on only by his good shoulder.

"Can I help you?" He repeated her earlier words back to her, only in his baritone emotionless tone.

Sakura paused for a moment, caught off guard by his…_ sassy_ response. Since when are Uchiha's… sassy? She shook her head and remembered the unpredictable man she was dealing with. There were only two Uchiha's she knew, that didn't mean they had to be similar. This moment of silence gave him the opportunity to make his way to the door.

She narrowed her eyes as he walked towards the exit. "Who did that to you?"

Itachi stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated, as if not sure he wanted to answer her question.

"My brother."

He opened the door, then slammed it behind him. The red chakra seal did not appear again.

* * *

Itachi entered the kitchen, opening the fridge. He looked boredly across the food in there, but he did not make any motion to grab anything. He closed the doors, just as the double doors opened.

"I hope you didn't want any apples, hm." Deidara said, throwing his collection of cores into the trashcan. From anyone else, the statement would have sounded like they cared, but the blonde said it coldly, as if _was hoping _Itachi wanted an apple.

"Hn." Was the only reply.

"What's this I hear about leaving, yeah?" He asked, still monotone. He didn't like Itachi very much, and for some reason, he didn't like him even more lately.

"We will be moving to our base in the Land of Iron. We will regroup with the rest of the Akatsuki and await further orders." Itachi said, not facing Deidara. Instead, he was engaged in the cupboards the same way he was in the fridge: scanning, but never reaching.

"And what about…" Deidara did not finish his sentence, nor did he have to. He knew Itachi would know who he was talking about.

Itachi turned, red clashing with blue, his voice harsh. "'Of what interest is she to you?"

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "I could ask you the same question, hm."

Itachi closed the cabinets and lifted his bag again. "We are leaving this evening, if you intend on coming, pack your things." He said, drifting over Deidara's words as if they never existed. He left the kitchen, deep in thought.

Sakura was a medic. She would be beneficial to someone like Itachi. That's all. He shook his head as he walked down the hall, dismissing the thought that there was any sort of importance to him other than her medical skills. He found himself outside of his room, and paused outside of the door. He could hear sobs coming from inside, but he did not dare open the door. She was a shinobi, tears and emotions were a sign of weakness. Itachi refused to mingle himself with that and continued walking down the hall.

* * *

_If Itachi was fighting Sasuke and came back alive, that must mean… _Sakura did not want to finish her thought. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, but did not try to blink them back. What was going to happen? Someone was going to come in a scold her for crying? She allowed herself to cry. ANBU Sakura began to kick in after a few moments of self-pity.

_He left me. He was the one who betrayed me. Why should I worry about him? I could have been killed right after he left and he never would've known until now.._ She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Sasuke never reciprocated her feelings; it was always about his revenge. She couldn't change that back then, and it's doubtful she would now.

The presence of someone outside the door made Sakura stop for a moment, allowing a few stray sniffles to escape her as she composed herself. She waited for the door to open, but it never did; the chakra signature faded as Itachi continued past the door. Sakura cried for a little longer, then decided enough was enough. She stood up and took a deep breath, calming her emotions. She went to the chair where she had seen what she assumed was her ANBU uniform. She picked it up, but it was not what she expected. It was a red, sleeveless shirt, with a black medic skirt and black shorts for underneath. Her black shoes and leg guards were beneath all of the contents of the chair. It looked similar to her usual outfit she wore around the village, but she didn't allow her mind to wander and think about who got it, how they knew she wore that, or why. Sakura put on her new clothes and made her way towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

**Ehhh. I feel like I ramble in these chapters & it's starting to discourage me from writing. But, I'll pull through. There are a lot of followers and favorites on this story and I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone. These Deidara VS Itachi moments are what I live for. ;p ANYWAY, I hope my OOC Itachi theorists see the difference between Itachi at home and Itachi in public now. He only spoke to Sasuke and when he did, it was in a mocking sort of way. As it always is…SO LET ME JUST SAY, I was playing a game the other night & it included the line from when Itachi first appears in the Hidden Leaf after joining Akatsuki & says that thing about "we did not come to fight a full-scale blahblahblah" & I was just too hype & had to put it in here. Idk why, don't question me. Hahahah. Seems to me like a certain black haired male, ahem Itachi, is starting to realize the thoughts going through his mind about a certain pink haired female in the house are a little more protective than they should be. Oh well, he's still in denial. ;p ANYWAY. Hopefully in the Land of Iron, they'll meet up with quite some characters. TOBI. YES. I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS. Lmao. Alright, sorry for any literary errors. R&R, lemme know what you wanna see. It's starting to pick up, just like I said. Thought you were starting to doubt me, eh? I wouldn't lie!**

The Honest-Abe of authors,

ERVictson.

**xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara was alone in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter. He looked outside the window and let his mind wander. What was getting into him? Normally, he and Itachi never spoke. It was just like a, "Hi, how are you? Oh, don't really care." kind of thing. Now they were silently at each other's throats. And over what? Some girl with a pretty hair color that appeared practically overnight?

Deidara let out a sigh. Sasori always badgered Deidara about his women. The puppet master felt that the blonde was too interested in females, saying that he let his guard down and fell too fast. He shook his head, re-angered about the thought.

_I barely even talked to girls, yeah. _He let his hand absentmindedly stroke his long hair.

Ever since that talk with his fellow artist, though, Deidara had become more guarded. He was cold, but he wasn't unpleasant to be around, unlike like SOMEONE. He smirked at the thought of how awkward and uncomfortable the Uchiha made everyone in the house. It's not that Itachi is weird or anything, he's just… His presence is intimidating.

Deidara's brows furrowed at what he just thought.

If Itachi was so 'scary', why was he sitting here glaring at him and starting situations.

It all came back to the girl with the pink hair a few rooms over. Deidara walked through the double doors and made his way down the hall.

* * *

Sakura had just finished putting on her leg guards and put her hand on the door knob. She turned to hit the light switch as she opened the door, but when she turned around, her path was blocked. She looked up and to her pleasant surprise she wasn't met by harsh red like she normally was.

"Erm.. Hello?" Sakura said, a little taken aback.

"Hi, yeah." Deidara replied, taking a step towards her.

Sakura looked around, confused.

"So I decided that as mean as you were to me earlier," He began with a smile, "I was even meaner, yeah."

Sakura bit back a smile, trying to remain serious. She looked at him with a calm face. "How so?"

"Well. I took your apple." He started to grin and looked down at the floor, then looked up in silly, sheepish way, "Then proceeded to eat all the apples in the house, hm."

Sakura was able to resist smiling at the man in front of her.

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool. He's a criminal, not a joker. _

"Actually, I don't care." She turned her face to the side with her nose up. "I'm not even hungry."

That was a lie. And the sound her stomach made at that very moment gave it away. She cracked and started laughing instantaneously. Deidara joined in, watching her laugh. She was so... innocent. Like a little girl in a warrior's body. The way her smile reached all the way up to her gorgeous emerald eyes made his heart throb.

_Maybe she is worth all this trouble, hm._

* * *

The sound of laughter made Itachi's nostrils flare. Although Sakura never laughed in his presence, he could only imagine what a beautiful noise it was. His imagination was evidently a good one because he heard her laughing loud and clear. She was just crying. Why was she laughing? Better, who was _making_ her laugh? The thoughts made his eyes narrow, but then it hit him.

_Why do I _care_?_ He tensed at the thought.

That was preposterous. Of course he didn't care. Still, there was no reason for little school girl giggling in the Akatsuki hideout. They were a group formed strictly for taking care of business, there was no in between. She was only with them to benefit them with her medical jutsus or whatever else their Leader may have in store for her. There was a chance she would lead to the capture of the Kyuubi.

* * *

"I suppose it is my chivalrous duty to make sure you are well nourished now, hm?" Deidara said, beaming down at the pinkette.

Giving up on keeping an indifferent tone, she allowed her smile to fill her voice. "I suppose so."

He bowed in a humorous way, the way a knight would in medieval times. Deidara extended his arm for her to take. As she took it, he smiled, "I'm glad I get to escort such a pretty lady to the kitchen this fine afternoon."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his womanizing ways. "I have a feeling you are quite the lady's man."

"If the lady is as pretty as you, I'd love to be her man, yeah." He replied with a wink as he led her down the hallway towards the double doors.

* * *

Kakashi folded a note and put it in Pakuun's collar. "Take this to the Hokage immediately." He said, standing up, but still looking at his small canine companion.

As Pakuun took off, Kakashi turned to the rest of the group. They were looking better, Ino having healed the majority of them. Although her healing techniques could treat their wounded bodies, it could not replenish their chakra. "We will travel a few miles in the direction the Akatsuki retreated and then make camp. No moves will be made until we hear back from Lady Tsunade."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but there was nothing to say. They were unable to do anything. It's not like they had the slightest idea of where Sakura was or how to get to her.

Neji nodded and picked up where Kakashi left off. "It would be best for us to keep our wits about us. If the Akatsuki have any sort of a brain, they will be leaving their current residence. We cannot afford another altercation."

The group nodded and one by one filed back into the trees. Sasuke, hearing the orders that were laid down, joined them with something white in his hand. Noticing his best friend's presence at the back of the group, Naruto slowed down, allowing Sasuke to catch up to him.

"What's that?" The blonde gestured to the object in his friend's grasp.

"Hn."

Naruto sighed lightly. "You know I'll just keep asking…"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "I think it's hers…" He trailed off, bringing the object in front of him and looking down at it. It was a rabbit ANBU mask, he brushed his thumb across it carefully.

Naruto looked at the mask and then the person holding it. "Ha, she would choose the rabbit." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke gave a small smile.

_"Sasuke-kun STOP!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs._

_Mid-dash Sasuke came to an abrupt halt, his head turning extremely annoyed in the direction of the feminine scream._

_Sakura blushed, realizing Sasuke was annoyed with her. Her, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto had split up on their mission to guard the house of a person they didn't even know. Kakashi and Naruto took the east side while to Sakura's delight, her and Sasuke took the west._

_"This had better be good…" Sasuke said, irritation evident in his tone._

_"Well, um…" Sakura brought her hand up and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "There was, uh…"_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "There was a what."_

_"A bunny… and you were… about to… uh." She looked down at the ground. "Step on it.." She squeaked._

_Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and resisted the urge to smile. "So you're telling me." He began, "That in the middle of a mission." He began to pace in a circle around her. "You scream bloody murder…" He stopped in front of her, looking into her eyes, his Sharingan deactivating. "Because I was going to step on a rabbit." He dropped his arms to his sides._

_Sakura didn't meet his gaze. "Well… when you put it like that…"_

_"You're so annoying." Sasuke smirked. It didn't sound like his usual statement; it sounded more like a joke._

_Sakura looked up. "For the record, it was a bunny. Not a rabbit."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, his smile disappearing. "Same thing, loser."_

_"I'd rather be a rabbit than anything else." She stated, her irrelevant statement catching Sasuke off-guard._

_"Um…Why?" Sasuke asked, looking at her in confusion._

_"They're like the perfect shinobi." She answered, as if it were obvious._

_Sasuke recrossed his arms. "Please, enlighten me."_

"_Rabbits are quick." She began, "They are able to sense creatures, and some change the color of their fur to camouflage. Also, they're smart animals."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed in amusement, a small smile beginning to appear on his face. "And you identify yourself… with a rabbit?"_

_"Well, they're adorable little things, but underneath their fluffy appearance they have sharp teeth and deadly claws." She sounded well informed, as if she pondered the thought before._

_She caught Sasuke's judgmental eyes, and threw her arms up in frustration. "I have pink hair, Sasuke! Nobody is going to see me as a threat."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and began chuckling at her absurd little mind. He turned his back and began walking away. No sooner than he turned his back did a senbon go flying by his face and made him jerk back around immediately._

"_Don't let my fluffy appearance fool you." She said, a mischievous smile upon her face. _

Sasuke realized he had lost himself in an old memory and snapped back to reality. He looked down at the mask in his hands.

Maybe Sakura hadn't changed since then…

* * *

It was almost time for departure from the Akatsuki base. Kisame was in his room, grudgingly throwing his things into a bag. Hidan was now passed out on the armchair since after packing his things he came back to see that the couch was occupied by a small girl with pink hair and a full tummy, sitting between a blonde and a redhead, another documentary on the TV. Itachi was nowhere to be found.

Sakura leaned over to Sasori quietly and spoke in barely a whisper. "Are there going to be… more people?"

Sasori did not look away from the television, but his voice was soft. "Yes, but you shouldn't worry."

_Shouldn't worry!? I'm going to be in a house with more murderers! _Her inner self thought, worry filling her body.

Deidara put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be alright, yeah." He was interested in the program on TV, so he said it without looking at her too.

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura asked, skeptical of their 'it won't be so bad' tones.

Deidara looked over at Sakura's worried expression and grinned. "Nevermind, you're right. Total goner, yeah."

Sasori shook his head while watching the documentary, a small smirk appearing on his face at Sakura's small whimper.

Kisame entered the room, Samehada on his shoulder, Itachi was not far behind him.

"Wake Hidan. We're leaving."

Kisame jumped at the monotone voice as if not aware he was right behind him. Sakura raised one eye brown at the movement. Deidara stood up and flicked Hidan in his nose as Kisame made his way over to the Jashinist. Hidan awoke angrily, flailing his arms, catching sight only of the fishman in front of him.

"Go to hell, Tuna. Can't a guy get some damn shut eye around here?" He grumbled the last part a little more to himself.

The Mist-nin's eyes went wide. "TUNA!? I'LL SHOW YOU A DAMN TUNA." He said, rolling up his sleeves.

Sakura allowed a small giggle to escape her at the antics of these S-Class Criminals. Hidan had his scythe up, Kisame about to swing on him when thin, light blue strings found their way attached to the two Akatsuki.

"That is enough." A cool voice came from the corner housing the redhead puppet master.

Kisame dropped his arms and dusted off his pants as the strings disappeared as quickly as they came. "It's not my fault the Jehovah's Witness over here is—"

"JASHIN. HIS NAME IS JASHIN DAMMIT!' Hidan threw his arms up, "But I don't expect the Lochness Monster to know any damn thing about religion, much less worship."

Deidara, the instigator of the entire situation unfolding, made his way around the quarreling twosome and to the door, expecting to leave the room. The raven man standing in the doorway did not budge. The blonde attempted to lean to one side to squeeze past him, but Itachi took up the entire doorway with no intention of stepping aside.

"What your problem, yeah? Let me out!" Deidara said, taking a step back to meet the Uchiha's eyes.

Ignoring him, Itachi looked to the now quiet room. He made eye contact with no one until he found a bright green, confused pair of eyes. Looking down at Deidara, then back to Sakura, the Uchiha stepped aside, then followed the blonde out of the house. Sasori was the next one out, followed by the rest. Sakura took the initiative to walk behind Hidan and in front of Kisame to split up the tumbling toddlers.

From behind Hidan's slender form, Sakura could see the Uchiha quite clearly. One of his shoulders was slouched while the other sat straight up. She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you'll want to have that shoulder looked at." She did not address him by name, but Itachi stopped abruptly in the courtyard. He nodded to Sasori and then to Kisame. The ex Mist shinobi took the lead in front of the group, Sasori at his side.

"Alright, ladies, nothing to see here." He said, motioning for the rest of the group to go with him and the redhead.

Words were whispered angrily under Hidan's breath, but Deidara seemed indifferent aside from the rolling of his eyes that was probably meant for Itachi. The cluster of red and black cloaks dispersed, leaving only one with the pinkette.

A silence fell upon the two as they stared at each other.

"Well… are you going to let me take a look?" Sakura crossed her arms at the man standing about 20 feet away from her.

"Hn."

He now stood in front of her, arms at his sides.

She chuckled rudely. "Well, I personally don't even want to heal you, but I can't heal what I can't se—"

Smack.

Sakura put her hand to her cheek and gasped. _WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?_ Her inner persona screamed inside her head.

_Well, you weren't exactly being pleasant... _ANBU Sakura mentally informed her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man standing in front of her. "Smacking me doesn't change the fact I don't have X-Ray vision, genius." She spat at him.

Itachi was somewhat amused by her unwavering, discourteous behavior, although his cold face and crimson eyes would never let anyone know that.

"Hn." He grunted as he unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak and set it on a nearby bench. He figured if he smacked her again she would probably lace her healing chakra with some harmful bits as well. Sakura watched silently, thinking of what a disgusting human being he was and— Her thought process was cut short when his shirt joined the cloak on the bench.

_Did I say disgusting? _Inner Sakura began in a sultry tone.

Sakura shook her head to dismiss her inner thoughts, she could feel heat beginning to rise in her cheeks and for the moment she was glad she could use his slap as an excuse for her red face.

Itachi stood before her, awaiting her treatment. The pink haired kunoichi froze up for a minute, but one look at his exposed shoulder and her inner medic took over. She slowly lifted a green hand to place on his shoulder. She was going to heal his shoulder of course, but first she was going to take a look around. Her chakra made its way around his body and through every little nerve and crevice. After snooping to her heart's content, she began the healing process.

"…My brother is not dead." Itachi said, breaking the silence between them. His eyes never left her face.

A weight felt like it had been lifted off of her shoulders. Although she stopped crying from earlier, she felt the tears her heart was secretly still crying begin to dry. Sasuke was alive. He was not only alive. Sasuke was coming to save her.

She didn't let his random statement show any effect on her, but Itachi could feel the strain in her chakra lighten after his news. Sakura finished knitting the skin of his shoulder back together, her medic mode still engaged.

She drifted over his words as if they were never spoken, not wanting to show partiality to her ex-teammate and him in harm's way to his sadistic older brother. "You're going to feel a bit of tenderness in your arm—"

"I knew that." Itachi said, his voice was monotone with a hint of arrogance.

Sakura continued, ignoring him. "Also, due to my lack of chakra I was unable to heal it completely. Any sudden movements and the wound could open again."

"I knew that."

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes narrowed. "You're practically blind," she said quickly, hoping to supply him with information he didn't already have.

A pause, then the same cocky response. "I knew that."

_THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEED TO ABDUCT A MEDIC, DOCTOR UCHIHA? _Inner Sakura yelled.

Keeping her cool, Sakura flipped her hair and began stretching out her arm. It had become still due to keeping it outstretched in the same position on the tall man's shoulder. "You have an illness."

"I also knew that..." He drifted off. His voice was not as confident as his earlier responses.

Back facing him, Sakura turned her face to speak to him. "Did you also know if it's not treated you'll die?" She replied sharply.

A silence fell upon the two ninja. Sakura was inwardly celebrating that she knew more than he did. Itachi just put his shirt and cloak back on, pretending as if she didn't just diagnose him with a death sentence. The pinkette's secret touchdown dance was cut short by her compassion. She caught the look in his eyes as he redressed. To anyone else, his face would seem as emotionless as always, but Sakura knew how Uchiha worked. His eyes told her that yes, he knew he was sick. But they also told her that he was not ready to go without treatment any longer. Her unraveling of the man before her was cut short as a nerve on the back of her neck was pinched and she fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was a quick flash of the ground as she was thrown over the Akatsuki's shoulder.

**Author's note:**

**As irritating as this might sound, this chapter has been written for a good 5 days and I just haven't gotten around to editing it. But, guilt was setting in on me & I decided it was time to upload it. I didn't really like this chapter, I felt it was sort of bland. In response to I'm sure many people's questions, in the Manga & Anime, yes, Sasori is dead. But in this? Nahhh. I love him too much to accept his death. I'm still in the denial stage. Hope I didn't spoil that for anyone? I'm caught up completely, guys, I'm no amateur! I know whose really dead, but I also know who my heart will not allow to die. WOW I'M SO PHILOSOPHICAL. Anyway. TOBI IS COMING. **

Until next time, babies.

Aristotle.

**xoxo.**  
**  
JUST KIDDING,**

ERVictson.

**xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade opened her secret sake drawer to find it was not much of a secret anymore. Shizune evidently raided through her things and took her last bottle. Ever since Sakura's abduction, the Hokage was not getting much sleep and usually aided herself to a blackout using alcohol.

"SHIZUNE!"

The door opened slightly and a single eye framed by black bangs was barely visible. "Yes, milady?" Shizune's frightened voice answered from practically behind the door.

Just as the blonde alcoholic was about to unleash her wrath upon her good-intentioned assistant, a tap at the window brought both the women's attention to the window. Shizune finally entered the room, sure that this distraction was her savior.

"That's one of Kakashi's hounds…" She mused aloud.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as the dog began to paw at the window. "As Kakashi's summon, you would think it would know how to operate a cracked window." She opened the window the rest of the way, allowing Pakkun to slip under.

"Milady, I bring word from the retrieval group." The small dog with a raspy voice began.

Tsunade rolled her hands uncaringly, signaling for him to continue. Her lack of alcohol was making her unbearable.

"Akatsuki were sighted and engaged. The battle was lost, but no one was killed. The two members retreated shortly after the attack started, but they managed to disassemble a good part of the team." Pakkun reported.

Tsunades eyes narrowed at the dog's collar after listening to him. "Come here, dog." She patted her lap.

Pakkun, not having had the normal attention a dog craves, jumped on the opportunity to be scratched behind the ears. His excitement slowly faltered as Tsunade took the note placed strategically by Kakashi and placed him back on the ground with a small pat.

Shizune watched as the Hokage unraveled a small note and saw her eyes scan the paper. Immediately after reading, Tsunade looked up, her face blank. Unable to read her mentor's facial expression, Shizune takes a step closer to the desk. "Is everything okay, Lady Tsunade?"

* * *

When Sakura finally came to the sun was in a much different position than it was when she was put out. They left just before sunset, but now the sun was almost completely set. She lifted her head to assess her surroundings, but found herself looking into Itachi's face. … If she wasn't slung over Itachi's shoulder, who was holding her? And whose hand was placed confidently on her ass?!

She began to struggle under the grasp that held her.

"Good morning, hot shit."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the voice. Surely her nemesis did not leave her in the care of her other nemesis who insisted upon not wearing a shirt and making dirty gestures at her. She looked up at the raven man following behind them with hateful green eyes. Itachi did not laugh. Itachi did not smile. Although, jade orbs caught a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Hell, Sakura would have preferred Kisame's shoulder over Hidan's. Atleast the Mist-nin had some sort of boundaries! She looked to her right to see Kisame just walking along the trail, pretending not to be amused by the scene to his left.

"If you're going to carry me around like I'm a two year old, at least have morals." Sakura sighed.

Hidan didn't turn his head to speak, instead he gave her butt a small squeeze. "You can stop pretending you don't fucking love it at any time, Sweetie."

Sakura opened her mouth in disgust at his words. How dare him. She began punching his back.

"Fine then." Was the last thing she heard before she found herself on the ground. Kisame snickered and kept walking. He cared about her in a friendly kind of 'if-you-fall-I'm-going-to-laugh-at-you' sort of way. Maybe if it were just her and him, he would've stopped, but that wasn't the case so he just kept walking.

Itachi stopped, a bundle of pink, red, and black lying in front of him. He stared down at her, his face not holding emotion. When she looked up, she saw his arm twitch as if about to extend a helping hand. Sakura Haruno could take care of herself, thank you very much. She looked at his arm, then back at his face and turned her nose up at him.

With the raise of an eyebrow, any sort of kindness at that moment left the Uchiha. He pursed his lips and nodded his head slowly. He extended his leg and stepped over the crumpled Sakura.

The pinkette narrowed her eyes at Itachi's back as her continued down the path as if she didn't exist. Looking down at herself, she suddenly wished she would have taken his hand.

_I wonder if his hands are soft…_ Her inner persona began in her head. Sakura shook her head, then stopped, watching the man walk silently. She looked back down thoughtfully. Were his hands soft? He had touched her, hadn't he? Or did she imagine it? She looked back up at him, his long ponytail catching her eye. Was his hair soft? Was _he_ soft? What if—

"Were you going to get up, hm?"

Sakura looked up at Deidara, Sasori beside him. Deidara looked humored, while Sasori had his normal bored expression.

"Oh, um, yeah." Sakura looked down at herself confused. Why was she still on the ground? She stood up and dusted off her medical skirt, still watching Itachi from where she stood.

Deidara, noticing her unwavering concentration, followed her line of sight to the man he was beginning to dislike more and more everyday. He frowned. Sasori looked from Sakura, to Deidara, to Itachi, back to Sakura, then back to his blonde companion. He raised his eyebrows boredly and drew his lips into a thin line, wondering how this was going to pan out. He averted his eyes back to the path and began following the rest of the group, leaving the pinkette and blonde in silence.

"Like what you see, hm?" Deidara asked, a taste of attitude in his tone.

Sakura's thought process broke as she whirled around to face him. Her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Deidara waved his hand in the air his head and made his way around her. He only got a few steps away when an abnormally strong grip caught his flailing arm.

Sakura's eyes were hard as she released him. "Don't start topics then leave them hanging…"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, yeah." He began walking away again. "Or should I say who I'm talking about." He called over his shoulder.

Catching on to what her blonde acquaintance was trying to say, her face shifted into an unpleasant frown. "As if." She said, catching up to him. She could've sworn she saw Kisame turn around with a sly smile, but it could've been her imagination. But she knew for a fact Itachi quickened his pace to wherever they were going.

* * *

_Weak…_

Itachi shook his head as he continued walking past the crumbled kunoichi in his path. She was supposed to be a ninja. She shouldn't be laying on the ground like a damsel in distress. Sure, she was gifted in medical ninjutsu, but that doesn't mean she could just lay around and wait for him to save her. Well… not him. Of course not him. He wasn't the…

"Now don't think too hard, you might strain yourself." A shark-like grin grew upon Kisame's face as he looked at his partner musing to himself.

A small smirk appeared on Itachi's face. Kisame was always able to catch him doing human-like things, like thinking.

"There's not much to think about." Itachi's monotone voice spoke.

The Mist-nin snorted. "If I were you, that hot little number in the pink behind us looks sweet as hell to think about."

The Uchiha's nostril flared at the thought of Kisame thinking that he was thinking about that 'ninja' behind them. Just as he was about to open his mouth with a silencing reply, the words were taken from him by a much more feminine voice.

"As if." Sakura said as she closed in to walk alongside Deidara.

Itachi shut his mouth, his jaw clenching. Kisame, noticing the annoyance in the raven man looked over his shoulder to see the equally irritated female behind them. "Well, well. Look like you and Miss Sugar Pink back there are on the same page, eh?"

Sharingan filled black orbs. Kisame chuckled at this, knowing he managed to get under Itachi's skin. It wasn't often he had the opportunity; the Uchiha was not an easy man to get angry. And if he ever was angry, he was damn good at hiding it behind that emotionless mask he calls a face.

"I don't like sweets." Was all Kisame heard before his partner continued along the path a bit quicker, as if to avoid any sort of conversation pertaining the green eyed, pink haired female behind them.

* * *

"I'm SOOOOOO hungry!" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Dube."

"Kakashi, when are we going to do anything productive?" Naruto questioned, ignoring Sasuke.

"When we get word back from Lady Tsunade." Kakashi called from a low branch of a tree, Icha Icha: Makeout Paradise in hand.

Sai put down his sketchbook. "What did you tell Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi, realizing that the entire group was now focused on his response, put his book away. Apparently he wasn't going to get any reading done.

"I told her the situation and asked if we should abandon the mission until we are better informed on the intentions of the Akatsuki—"

"ABANDON MISSION?" The two blondes, Naruto and Ino, yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "I was about to finish." He jumped out of his tree to sit in the circle their unit had gathered in. "Or if we should call for back up from the Sand or remaining Jonin."

Sasuke and Neji shook their heads as Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly and Ino mumbled something about 'well you should've started with that…'

"Troublesome. What do you think they even want with Sakura?" Shikamaru said cleaning his fingernails with a senbon.

"She's pretty hot if you ask me." Kiba stated and Akamaru yipped in agreement. Naruto bobbed his head back and forth and shrugged, taking in his statement and somewhat agreeing with it. Hinata blushed at Kiba's thoughts while Sasuke turned his head disapprovingly in the dog-lover's direction. Sai scoffed at the remark, totally dismissing that theory about 'Captain Ugly'. Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato just laughed at their young subordinates as Ino bonked Kiba in the back of the head.

"It could be for her medical ninjutsu…" Lee began, still pondering the question.

Neji took a much more serious approach. "She is the hokage's apprentice…"

Shino's response caused a silence among the group.

"Bait."

Tenten, wanting to be extremely sure of the Aburami's idea, was the first to speak. "Uhh.. Bait for what Shino?"

Sai understood. "The ninetails, clearly." He caught Kakashi and Yamato's face. "Did this really never occur to the two of you?"

Yamato looked down. "I never thought they would attack Sakura to get to Naruto… How would they even know that he'd…"

"Die for her." Neji finished, turning to face Naruto.

Everyone's eyes shifted the Nine-tails Jinchuriki. Naruto looked down. It couldn't possibly be his fault.

Sasuke came to Naruto's assistance. "How could the Akatsuki even know about Sakura and Naruto's friendship? That isn't even a word in their vocabulary."

"Maybe they can sense that kind of shit?" Ino said with no confidence in her absurd answer.

There was silence as the realization dawned on Kakashi.

_They've been collecting information from inside the Leaf Village undetected._

* * *

"What did the note say?" Shizune asked, Pakuun leaned up, just as curious.

Tsunade began writing her response. "It said that Kakashi has decided the group is too large and that the majority of it should be called back so they can assess this situation more effectively."

Shizune looked at Pakuun as if looking for an answer to Kakashi's strange request. Her only response was the best shrug a dog can pull off.

"Isn't that a little strange for him to say?" Shizune questioned.

Tsunade stopped writing. "Somewhat."

Shizune was a little afraid of questioning the Hokage further, but she managed to. "Was that all it said?"

Pulling the note back out Tsunade began to read word for word:

_Akatsuki encountered. Call back some of the squad. Too dangerous for there to be too many of us. Leave myself, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke._

No one spoke in the small office. Tsunade looked at the letter confused, as if something stranger happened when she read it the second time. Shizune made her way behind the desk to look at the note.

"That doesn't really look like his hand writing…" She began.

Pakuun looked up at this. "How could the interceptors of gotten that close to me without myself noticing?" His voice sounded unconfident as he began to argue.

Tsunade shook her head and went back to writing her response. "I will not amuse his or whoever wrote this note's request. They will continue on their original course and act upon the instinct of their squad captains." She spoke as she wrote.

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached what Sakura believed to be their destination. It was a inn, not too big, not too small, with an old woman manning the front desk. With how she nodded at Kisame and Itachi it could be assumed they've used this place before. Itachi walked up to the desk and began in his velvet voice.

"Good evening. We're going to need 2 suites." He finished with a polite smile.

Frazzled, as if starstuck, the old woman hurriedly went through her paperwork and pulled out the keys. "Y-you're on the second floor, the nicest rooms we have. Thank you for staying at the Rainy Night. Room 106 and 107." She said with a very shy smile. Deidara winked at her as the group made their way to the steps and she almost fainted. Apparently, criminal were attractive in this part of town.

Pondering her last thought, "Where are we again?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

Kisame opened his mouth, but before he could get a word in Itachi answered her question, but looked directly at the sharkman sharply. "We are on our way to our base. That is the only information you need to know." His monotone voice now replaced the silky one he used to purchase the rooms. Sakura saw Itachi's Sharingan deactivating as he looked away from Kisame. Clearly she was not allowed to know where she was.

They made their way up the steps and found the hallway housing their rooms. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan took 106, leaving Sakura, Kisame, and Itachi to 107. It was nice. There was a TV, a mini-bar, a nice little eating area, an elegant bathroom, and a small, but quaint couch. When the trio entered the bedroom, though, something dawned on Sakura.

"Ummm. Two beds?" It wasn't much of a question. It was easily answered with a quick observation.

Kisame took this moment to throw all of his bags onto one of the king size beds. "Looks like you love birds get to share."

Her eyes widened as she looked from the bed to Itachi and her face became a pale pink. _Share? A bed? With __him__?_

If Itachi was excited, he didn't show it.

"Hn." Was all he said as he placed his bag onto a small desk in the room.

Sakura was not going to let this happen. She didn't want to share a bed with Kisame or Itachi. "Why don't you two share a bed… I mean you are both well-acquainted…"

"And straight…" Kisame mumbled. "Besides, I have to uh… Samehada. Has a bad back, ya know? He's gotta be well supported and well…"

"If you do not wish to share a bed with me, sleep on the floor." Itachi cut in offhanded.

"Who said it was going to be your bed?" Sakura argued.

Itachi stopped unpacking and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to show it, but he was tired and she was trying him. He closed his eyes as he spoke. "Kunoichi. You are trying my patience. If you are unhappy with our set-up, perhaps it can be arranged that Hidan shares his bed."

There was silence. Itachi was better than Hidan and Sakura was not going to dig herself into a hole with that pervert that she couldn't get out of. "The floor does look nice…"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this was a little short! & I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update! School came all at once; I didn't have time for anything. But we're making out way to a much more exciting part in this story. Don't worry, it's not dead. I have big plans for this. Just bear with me into second term & I will be updating constantly. First term this year is just a little rough. But read & review. Perhaps I'll try to get myself onto a schedule? Maybe an idea. Anyway. Anything you wanna see in this, give me ideas! Sorry about my rant on my little update, it's deleted now. ANYWAY. Sakura must really hate Hidan. He's everything she dislikes. He's rude, arrogant, sexual, but he is attractive so I can't just leave him out. Might throw in a plot twist. ;) IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. Goodness. ANYWAY reviews! They keep me young & motivated.**

Yours truly,

ERVictson.

**xoxo.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunade tucked her response into Pakuun's collar. "Now. I'm going to give you the exact words of my orders. When the rescue squad reads the letter, be sure it matches up. Are we clear?" She said as she placed the small dog onto the window ledge he came from.

Pakuun nodded sternly. "I'm all ears." One of his ears twitched in emphasis.

"I cannot accept the request you have given me. If you had a message that does not fit this response, it means that someone has intercepted our path of communication. Stay on original course and try the best you can." She spoke clearly and slowly, as if giving a speech to the entire village. She turned her head to look at Shizune. "I hope you got all that, because if I say it again I'm sure I won't use the same words."

Shizune nodded with a smile, her notepad in hand as she dotted her last I and crossed her last T. "I got it all."

The hokage turned back to the Kakashi's hound. "And you?"

"Loud and clear, Milady." Pakuun said, stretching his legs as preparation for his long journey ahead of him.

Tsunade reached forward and opened the window for the dog. "Hurry, Pakuun. Avoid being seen."

With a nod, Pakuun was out of the window and running for the trees.

* * *

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY. I WROTE DOWN ALL OF ITACH-SAMA'S INSTRUCTIONS." A man, or so he was… labeled, yelled while flailing his arms around with a small red notepad in hand.

"Shut up, Tobi." Another man said, snatching the immature boy's notes out of his hands. A bright green eye went across the page, inspecting his counterpart's 'words of wisdom' as he labeled them. Ignoring the childish illustrations drawn on the page, the man with a mask on the lower portion of his face chuckled slightly. They were instructions on how to cast strong genjustu on summonings.

"What does it say, Kakuzu?" A dual toned creature spoke, his voice high-pitched. He looked more like vegetation than man.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes then brought chakra to his hand. Small snake-tongue-like threads came through his fingers and sliced the small notebook into microscopic pieces. "It was nothing. Just silly notes on shit we already know…"

Hearing Kakuzu's words, the man in the orange mask sniffled. "Already… knew?"

Zetsu and Kakuzu turned to look at their childish companion, half annoyed.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY. HE TOOK NOTES ON EVERYTHING. MHM, YES SIR HE DID." The child-like Akatsuki whined, throwing his arms up as if being accused of not being a good boy.

Zetsu sighed.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "You couldn't pay me enough to go on another mission with this twerp." He mumbled.

They continued walking through the forest for a couple hours when Zetsu stopped. "This is where we should wait. I can sense their little rescue party in the ground quite a ways away from here." He looked to the left. "Their communication puppet will surely cross through this point to reach them." The bi-colored man sat leaned against a tree.

Tobi threw his hands up. "Golly gosh, you mean we can stop walking around now Mr. Zetsu?" He turned from Zetsu to Kakuzu. "MR. KAKUZU? CAN TOBI SIT DOWN NOW?"

Bringing his hands to his eyes, Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shut up." He sat on an abandoned tree stump. "Perfect time to start counting money."

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN BED." Kisame's baritone voice boomed as he walked back into his suite with a half eaten chicken wing in hand. He almost regretted his tone of voice when he saw two innocent green eyes peek out from beneath a sheet, cotton candy hair framing them.

He came in and set a brown paper bag on the desk where Itachi was sitting, reading something. Instead of picking a fight he knew he was going to lose, Kisame continued past Itachi and directed his attention back at the pinkette wrapped in his blankets. He looked at the bed beside his. "A WHOLE DAMN BED AND YOU CHOSE MINE?" Beady eyes fell to the mess of his belongings on the floor beside his bed.

Sakura's eyes slowly went to the bed beside her then quickly back to the Mist-nin. "Well… I wasn't going to share w—"

"Flattering as it is that you want to hop into bed with me, Pinkie." He made sure to turn his attention away from the fact Itachi looked up from his scroll at that. "I assure you, Itachi here is more your type than I am."

Soft mint green eyes turned into hard, jagged emeralds. "And please enlighten me as to how so."

Not backing down from a challenge, Kisame paused from picking up his belongings and Samehada and leaned against his giant sword. "We know more about you than you think, child."

"Kisame." Itachi interjected.

Sakura forgot the Uchiha was in the room. She barely acknowledged him, instead her attention and gaze was hard on her fish-like acquaintance.

"What are you talking about? I've only been with you a couple of days…" Her voice trailed off as she threw her legs over the side of the bed to turn off.

Kisame chuckled and returned to picking up his belongings. "Nothing, Kitten. Go back to sleep." He said as he picked up his last bag and brought it over to a chair where Itachi's bags were, aside from the one that he kept with him on the desk as he read his scroll.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but a much better idea crossed her mind. Her eyes went to the brown paper bag sitting on the desk beside her archenemy. She nodded her head in agreement with her thoughts and slipped her ninja sandals back on. Just as she stood up though, Itachi stood up as well. Fearing he read her mind or something of the sort, she sat back down on the bed. He didn't say a word, just simply nodded to Kisame and quickly made his way for the door. With how abruptly he left, she'd be shocked if he didn't leave something behind. But that didn't matter to her; she laid down on the bed and let out a sigh.

"We're about to have a little fun, Kiddo." Kisame said, a shark like grin playing on his lips. He caught Sakura's inquisitive stare and then the glimmer of fear in her eyes. He took a step in her direction and she completely sat up on the bed as if to protect herself.  
Catching her motion, he realized what she thought his intentions were.

"Now, is that really how you think of me? Busting a move on my partner's toy?" He cackled as he continued towards the desk with the brown bag he put down earlier.

Sakura blushed a bit, realizing he probably thought she was full of herself. Wait. TOY?

"I'm no one's toy, Fish head." Her voice was hard, her light blush and small smile gone.

Kisame didn't turn around. "Call it what you will then, Kunoichi." His smile still present on his face, he took out the bottle of sake from the bag.

_Well. I guess he was two steps ahead of me on this plan. _Sakura smiled at that.

Relaxing on the bed, she brought her feet up to sit criss-cross. "Is this what S-Rank Criminals do in their spare time?" She said nonchalantly.

He took out a cup and filled it up. "Heh, this is what everyone does in their spare time, youngin."

_Not everyone drinks._ She rolled her eyes._ Only low-life, lonely, angry, stupid men and trashy women…excluding Ino._

Before she knew it, Kisame was holding a glass in front of her.

"Here."

_What the hell?_

"Oh, um.. I'm not old en—"

Kisame lowered the glass to put in her hands. "What are they going to do? Find you and kill you?" He laughed a bit at his only statement.

Taking the glass from his hand, she smiled a little. "I think that position is already taken by Itachi Uchiha."

He laughed loudly at that. "Kunoichi, if Itachi wanted to kill you he wouldn't have me and those other buffoons on full alert to guard your stupid little ass while he's gone." He took a drink and continued laughing.

_Guard me?_ Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but she regained her composure. "I doubt that."

Rolling his eyes, Kisame set the drinks down and made his way towards the wall they shared with the other Akatsuki.

He began banging on the wall loudly. Sakura was surprise is didn't break with the force he was using.

"HEY, GUYS!" Kisame yelled, "What are we supposed to do while Itachi is gone?"

It was quiet as Sakura waited for a response, but as soon as she heard the voice she knew who it was.

"To make sure nobody gets in or speaks to his perfect fucking princess over there." Hidan yelled back, annoyance evident in his tone.

Making his way back over to his cup he sat down, he threw up a hand with his thumb pointing back at the wall. "See? There ya have it." He picked up his drink and took a sip. "We're supposed to protect you."

Eyeing him, she began to wonder. "From what?"

Deidara was the one to answer her question on the other side of the wall. "From God knows what, yeah." His voice was muffled due to the wall-interference, but she could understand him. "Probably from my handsome, good looks, hm?" He joked.

Sakura smiled as she heard a rumble on the other side of the wall and a bit of cursing. She assumed Hidan probably knocked the blonde over the head and now they were tumbling on the other side of the wall. She guessed her assumption was correct because she heard the Jashinist yell something about get off him, he's going back to sleep with much more colorful vocabulary and a mention of the word ugly.

Focusing her attention back on Kisame, her tone was a little playfully. "That's great and all, but what's going to protect me from you guys?"

Smiling, he picked her drink up and shoved it into her hands. "Not a damn thing, Kunoichi. Not a damn thing." With that, he downed his glass and sat back down on the bed.

* * *

"KAKASHI SENSEI IF YOUR DAMN MUT DOESN'T GET BACK HERE SOON I'M GOING TO ROAST HIM BEFORE HE CAN EVEN RELAY HIS MESSAGE." A blonde haired, orange clad ninja yelled shaking his fist.

"Shut it Dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "H-he has a point. P-pakuun has been gone for quite some time."

"What did you expect? He had to go all the way back to the village guys…" Ino defended. Shikamaru and Lee nodded half heartedly at this. Really, it just looked like their heads bobbed, taking in her statement and partially finding it to be accurate.

"Pakuun is a trained Ninja Hound." Guy began standing up. "He seems to be about as late as his master, eh Kakashi?"

"Perhaps he…" Kakashi started.

"Got lost on the road of life?" Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto finished his sentence, annoyance evident in their tone.

Kakashi raised his hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Ehhh. Heard that one before guys?"

Guy boomed with laughter at his old rival's antics. Apparently even Sai knew all of his old tricks.

* * *

"PSSSST."

Kakuzu did not open his eyes.  
"PSSSSSST. MR. KAKUZU."

"What." The masked-nin refused to open his eyes to see the orange-masked child annoying him.

Tobi poked his nose. "Mr. Zetsu said it's time to get upppp!" He whispered loudly, like a child during a fire drill. "You've been asleep for hoooours." Tobi whined.

"Zetsu." Kakuzu called boredly, his voice still a bit sleepy.

There was a strange sound of the Earth crumbling nearby, but the masked Akatsuki did not open his eyes still. The bi-colored plant-man appeared from the ground.

"The boy does not lie, Kakuzu." The man's high-pitched voice said. "The creature is approaching."

Sighing, Kakuzu swung his legs over the log he decided to nap on after Tobi annoyed him that he'd "hurt his butt bone" on the tree stump he was counting his money on. He closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to memorize what the darkness of his eyelids looked like before opening them. He stood up and took out a kunai and sliced his thumb. He rubbed his blood on two trees, one on the far left of the forest, the other on another more right. "There. The pup ought to catch a whiff and jump somewhere between those two trees, right Zetsu?"

"Yes." The reply sounded more like a hiss.

"NOW, NOW. WE MUST STAY VERY QUIET." Tobi announced loudly.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Tobi. Would you like to play a game?"

"TOBI LOVES GAMES, MR. KAKUZU! LET'S PLAY, LET'S PLAY!" The child-like man threw his arms up in the air and sat excitedly on a tree stump.

The masked-nin looked at Zetsu and smirked a bit. "It's called the quiet game."

"How do we play? Mr. Zetsu, have you played this before? What are the rules? What does Tobi do?" Excitement was flooding in the boy's voice.

"You shut the fuck up." Kakuzu said coldly, hoping Tobi understood what he was getting at.

Tobi did. He put his arms down. If it weren't for his mask, someone would probably see the sadness that filled his face. He crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He mumbled something about being a good boy.

"Good work, Kakuzu." Zetsu's high voice rang. "Now, put a chakra masking jutsu on the boy. I must continue with this before the dog is able to pass through our grasp."

Without a word, Kakuzu made his way over to Tobi's stump, his hands performing the proper signs. Zetsu sunk into the ground and within second his head popped out of both trees his comrade marked. While he felt his two counterparts' chakra signatures disappear, he felt a small indication of Pakkun make its way closer to him.

* * *

The air was heavy with tension. Pakkun wasn't sure what it was. He continued to jump from tree to tree, taking less travelled trails to try and avoid meeting anyone that would want to tamper with the Hokage's communication. He assumed it was just his nerves, but he was unaware he was being watched.

He continued jumping through the trees swiftly, trying to sense anyone in the vicinity. No one seemed to be around. There was a strange scent, but he was unsure of what it was. It smelled like blood, but there was no clear indicator that someone had been in this area. There were no remnants of a battle. The small dog kept jumping.

Something caught Pakkun's eye, but it didn't strike fear in him. As he closed in on the scent of iron blood, he caught sight of something yellow quickly fade to crimson on a tree. For a split second Pakkun panicked, thinking it was a trap of some sort. The strange marking on the tree possessed strange black markings that looked similar to the Sharingan, but the figure or whatever it was quickly disappeared and a calming feeling came over the small dog, who figured it was just a rush of relief. He carried on through the trees feeling much calmer than he had when he began his mission back.

After about 20 minutes, though, Pakkun's fears and paranoia came rushing back out of nowhere. He felt like he was already three quarters of the way to Kakashi, but suddenly he felt like he had been running in circles. The small dog noticed certain landmarks he could have sworn he passed. Instead, he continued on, ignoring it. He didn't want his fears to keep him from delivering Lady Hokage's message.

* * *

Zetsu sunk back into the tree, a yellow eye appearing on the tree. Since Zetsu was clearly in tune with the Earth, he was able to only allow his eye to appear on the tree. Knowing the contrast of his bright yellow compared to the woody forest would catch the small dog's attention, he made sure to try and put himself straight into Pakkun's assumed line of vision. As the hound summoning made its way closer towards Kakuzu's marked trees, Zetsu adjusted himself to slide into the tree closest to in front of him.

After about five minutes of awaiting his actual presence, the small dog came into sight and Zetsu waited. Kakashi's summon continued through the trees on edge, clearly. He was looking around suspiciously, evident that he picked up on the scent of blood the Akatsuki planted. Noticing that his eyes began scanning each tree in the area, Zetsu readied himself to capture the dog's attention. A minute or two lapsed, and suddenly small beady brownish-black eyes found bright yellow. The Akatsuki quickly switched his eye color and entrapped the animal inside of his faux Sharingan genjutsu.

"Kakuzu. It is complete." The dual toned Akatsuki's voice was heard before he was seen. But shortly after Zetsu's voice began, he slowly made his way up from the ground in front of the masked-nin. In front of Zetsu, Kakuzu's harsh green eyes stared at him as he held a kunai to Tobi's throat. The sight did not surprise him though; silence was key for this operation to work and Tobi knew nothing of silence. The best thing to do would have been to scare him into being quiet. If anything, Zetsu commended Kakuzu's ability to refrain from slitting the child's throat. He was not a patient man, Zetsu knew, and for him to of lasted this long with Tobi on their squad, much less the organization, was an amazing feat.

Kakuzu released the orange-masked man harshly, throwing in to the ground in front of Zetsu. Quickly and ungracefully, Tobi made his way to his feet and threw himself onto the vegetation.

"MR. ZETSU I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME BACK." He turned around, a finger pointing at the green eyed Akatsuki. "HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME, MHM. HE WAS." An over exaggerated crying tone overtook the little man. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY." He cried as he slid back down to the ground around Zetsu's feet.

Zetsu attempted to ignore Tobi's childlike tantrum. He averted his eyes from the small mess of a man in front of him and looked back at Kakuzu. "Anyway…" He began taking a step away from the crumpled mess that was Tobi. "The communication puppet is caught in Itachi's jutsu."

Kakuzu looked down at Tobi on the ground, his voice somewhat irritated, but Zetsu knew it was not irritation towards him, but instead Tobi's childlike 'innocence.' "Tobi." He began, his voice rude. "Do you have the note?"

Tobi looked up, his mask facing his bully. "Of course Tobi does, he wouldn't let Mr. Kakuzu down." With that, the boyish man rose to his feet and crushed his gloved hands into his robe's pocket. He pulled out a folded slip of paper and held it annoyingly in front of Kakuzu's eyes.

Narrowing his bright green eyes in irritation, the Akatsuki snatched the note out of Tobi's hands. More irritation flooded him and his childlike comrade crossed his arms over his chest cockily. He unraveled the note and allowed his eyes to scan over it. After about a minute, the silence was broken as Kakuzu extended his arm and knocked Tobi into a nearby tree. He allowed the note to float to the ground angrily as he dropped it, mumbling something about 'the little shit can't do anything right.'

"Got any paper, Zetsu?" It was more a command then a question judging by his rude tone of voice.

Luckily, he did. Although he did not fear Kakuzu, he knew it was unwise to get on his bad side. He handed him a small notebook he had confiscated from Tobi a couple of days ago, thinking it would come in handy. Due to the fact that Kakuzu eradicated the last notebook the child brought along, he was right.

Taking the notebook roughly, Kakuzu stepped off in the direction where Pakkun was trapped in their genjutsu. Although in his mind he was still moving full speed ahead, the small dog was not moving at all. When he awoke though, he would simply have a feeling déjà-vu and probably continue on his way.

_If anything, the genjutsu would calm the little shit… _Kakuzu thought angrily as he made his way over to his marked trees.

As his teammate went to continue with the plan, Zetsu bent down to pick up the note Tobi supposedly messed up.

**HI. THIS IS LADY SUNADAY OF KONOHA WILL YOU PLEEZ SEND BACK LIKE HALF OF YOUR FRENDS. BE A GOOD BOY K̶a̶k̶u̶z̶u̶ Kakashi!**

Chuckling, Zetsu ripped up the note and let the pieces fall back to the ground.

_If you want something done right, do it yourself._ He chuckled a bit more at his thoughts as he looked at Tobi playing dead in front of him and then sunk back into the ground.

* * *

"And that's when I said, you're supposed to put the water in the bowl!" Kisame hiccupped, spilling a little of his sake on himself and then passing out.

Sakura giggled at the man as she downed her own glass. He was drunk. Drunk off his ass.

_Now all I have to do is get out of the room before Itachi gets b—_

the doorknob turning gave her a clear indicator that her plan was ruined. Itachi was back from where ever the hell he went. Where did he go again? Sakura thought about it for a minute, then realized even if Itachi was personable and enjoyable, he surely wouldn't have told her anything.

Stepping into the room, her assumption was right. The raven man stepped into the room, his eyes scanning the room before falling to her. A pondering look went to his eyes when he looked at Kisame lying on his bed asleep, but he relaxed a bit when he noticed the bottle of sake in his hand. His eyes went back to the pinkette in front of him, but he did not speak. Itachi turned back around and sat at his desk. He began to look through his bag he brought with him that he had placed on the desk upon their arrival to the inn.

All she needed now was for him to have a little to drink just like his little friend, which was going to be difficult. Itachi Uchiha did not seem like any sort of alcoholic.

"Itachi.." she purred.

"Hn." He didn't even turn around.

_NOW WHAT DO WE SAY? _She panicked.

_You are a trained kunoichi. This is supposed to be your strong suit. _ANBU Sakura interjected, attempting to give herself a pep talk.

The pinkette looked around and lay down on the bed sloppily and ran her hand across the bedspread. "Why don't you uh, come take a load off?" She realized her confusion and irritation was getting the best of her by her tone. "You look awfully tired over there." She wanted to mentally slap herself. "I mean, you've been out for a while, and you just came back…" By the end her voice was a little smoother and sultry, but she felt like an idiot. It had been a long time since she was forced to go on a seduction mission. Being the Hokage's apprentice, she was a little above going out and using her body to work her ways.

To her surprise though, the Uchiha set his bag down.

_YESSS. _Her inner self's contentment broke through and she found herself smiling on the outside.

Itachi pushed his chair out and stood up.

_It just keeps getting better!_

He turned around to face her, an unreadable expression on his face. She smiled at him in the most seductive way she could, although she kind of looked like she was in pain from her lack of experience. One of his eyebrows rose at her.

_ShitShitShit. Okay. Stop trying so hard._ Her inner self coached.

He began walking towards the bed, never breaking eye contact with her. His Sharingan was activated, but Sakura doubted he was going to use some sort of genjutsu on her. Not with him being interested and what not.

Or so she thought he was.

He leaned down to where his face was almost touching hers. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, Sakura's eyes unbelieving and her breath hitched, but then he stood back up straight. She was confused, but not for long as she noticed what he had been doing. Itachi began putting on his cloak that he had evidently forgotten.

_HE WAS JUST PICKING UP HIS FUCKING CLOAK?_ Her face burned with anger, mostly because he just rejected her.

A small smirk found its way across his lips and he pulled his cloak on all the way and headed for the door. She watched him, eyes like daggers. As he reached for the knob, he finally spoke.

"I'll have to pass on that, Cherry Blossom."

He opened the door and stepped out. The small click on the door notified her that he had left.

_Who the hell does he think he is!_ Inner Sakura boomed as the pinkette sat up from her position on the bed. She looked down at what she was wearing. Maybe he wasn't interested in kunoichi?... Who was she kidding? This man was a trained assassin. It's not like the infamous Itachi Uchiha would be interested in some commoner or civilian. She sighed.

Wait. Why was she upset? Better,

_WHY AREN'T I MAKING MY MOVE?_

Quickly, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped over a drunken Kisame. She walked towards the door then thought to herself.

_Really? A ninja? Using the front door?_

She turned back around and made her way to the window. Thankfully, it was unlocked. She stuck her head out and looked down to see how far the drop was, rain pelting her candy colored head. Figuring she could heal any damage done to herself from the fall, she plunged out the window. Once at the bottom, Sakura looked around to see if Itachi was around. He looked like he had important Akatsuki plans if he needed his cloak.

She took off into the trees at top speed, hoping to find a way to her comrades or some way to get home.

**Author's Note:**

**Don't worry, I'm still alive! Not a lot of Itachi in this. SORRY. He will be next chapter. With lots of ItaSaku GOODNESS. But Tobi makes me heart warm. I promised he'd show up. I loved his little note to Kakashi. ;) ANYWAY, I cannot believe Naruto is ending. Like, I can't handle it. I always knew it would end, but now it's like, set in stone. It's like I found out my favorite pet is dying of a terminal illness. I got the pet knowing it would die eventually, but now I know when. ****I'm sure the ending of my childhood will be great. I mean, a great show/manga deserves a great ending. But ANYWAY. Read & Review. I lovelovelove your reviews. They make me want to keep writing this. I'm not saying this to solicit more reviews, but the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update. I'm really not trying to solicit your opinions (or am I?) (NAH), but they are most def appreciated. I think I have a pretty good idea on where to go for next chapter, but any suggestions would be nice to hear & maybe incorporate. I'll be a little quicker on my update, hopefully! SO PLEASE, READ & REVIEW.**

LOVELOVELOVE,

ERVictson

**xoxo.**


End file.
